Bad Things
by BloodAmulet
Summary: Meeting two individuals in an amusement park was never meant to go so wrong. Yaoi. Main pairing: Ace x Law, secondary pairing: Kidd x Law
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Things  
><strong>

**Disclaimer****:** It's the usual :3...I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic and I most definitely do not make any profit by writing this story. Everything, but the plot, belong to the wonderful Oda!

**Warning: **As in every last one of my stories, this is yaoi...das boy on boy lovin' y'all! There is a possibility of torture and use of medical grade drugs at some point in the story line. Oh yes, and let's not forget to mention (cause let's face it someone will come after me if I don't) that this story will deviate fiercely from the original story plot Oda has created...as do most fics ever written by 'normal' people. I'm messing with Oda's work here people! oO

**Pairing: **Ace x Law

**Summary****:** Being sold into slavery decidedly sucked ass, in the Dark Doctor's opinion: beaten, bruised, broken and hopeless he was starting to think that the life he hadknown and loved would never be his again. That is until an unlikely saviour strolled right into the human auction house.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>**:**

**blah **- talking via a com system

_**blah**_ - putting stress on words

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Things<br>**

''Bepo, I need you to take the others and pick up the necessary supplies for the crossing.'' came a soft, lazy purr on the warm afternoon breeze, ''I'll be picking up some fresh medical supplies and we'll meet back at the sub later this evening.'' That last bit was easily interpreted as actually meaning 'I've found something that's caught my interest so screw off for a few hours while I slack it'. The polar bear, known as Bepo, sighed mentally as he turned glittering black eyes on the owner of that breezy voice; a one Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven Supernovas.

The bear regarded his slenderly built Captain idly, but nodded none the less, ''Of course, Captain.'' he replied almost too quietly in his deep bass voice as Law silently handed him the oversized nodachi he held loosely in his tattooed grip. ''Take care.'' the young, dark haired Supernova chirped lightly as he sauntered away from his crew-mate, though Bepo was unsure if his Captain's last words were referring to him or his precious weapon. The bear shrugged and turned to order the rest of the crew into action knowing that Law would flit around for an hour or so before his interest was sated and he came back to their 'ship'.

Trafalgar Law, however, was currently seeing it differently. Not twenty minutes earlier had his keen eyes caught the fleeting sight of a curiously _**rare**_ straw hat bobbing innocently among the throngs of ne'er-do-wells, cutthroats and locals. Mind instantly jogged, Law's desire to confirm his suspicions became tantamount as he took off in the direction he had seen that particular hat go, ''There's only one Straw Hat out there that could get my interest going; Monkey D. Luffy.'' the Supernova mused aloud as he made his way through the crowds effortlessly.

Law covered ground quickly, making sure that he didn't stand out too much since the last thing he needed were the Celestial Dragons taking notice of him. The dark haired male was sure to listen carefully to the conversations around him as his eyes continued to scan the crowds easily, ''Can't be that hard to spot a straw hat in a crowd like this.'' Law muttered calmly as he suddenly caught the murmurings of excitement. The slender young male moved towards the excited chatter, catching the words 'straw hat' and 'whitebeard' as he neared the group that was talking rather animatedly by this point. Law paused at the word 'whitebeard', biting his lower lip in curiosity, 'What possible reason would they have to talk about the Straw Hats and the Whitebeards in the same sentence? Are the Whitebeard Pirates on Sabaody as well?' Law thought only to smile more widely, 'This just got _**way**_ more interesting!'

The young Supernova listened for a few moments more and was rewarded with a possible location not a handful of sentences later, ''So they were seen heading for Sabaody Park...kinda childish, but it helps to offer a bit of insight into the type of people they are.'' he mused as he adjusted his hat unconsciously. He made his way out of the Lawless Area using a quick, precise path and before he knew it he was standing at the entrance to Sabaody Park. Not exactly a place Law was happy to be near, but in this instance he was willing to let it slip, ''They better be here.'' he said softly.

Law slipped easily into the cheerfully milling crowds and went back into 'hunt' mode, keeping his eyes out for that one particular Pirate. Nearly an hour passed before Law finally caught wind of his 'prey' and was more than delighted to confirm the straw hat, that he had glanced back in the Lawless Area, resting on top of some skinny kid's mop of black hair. ''Well that makes it _**much**_ more interesting.'' Law said only to pause when he saw the skinny kid start poking at a sleeping figure across from him, ''That tattoo...''

* * *

><p>''New target acquired.''<p>

**Description.**

''A young male with a slender body, average height, distinctive tattoo markings and piercings, pretty features and may possibly be a Pirate.''

**Description noted. Location.**

''The picnic tables near the Ferris Wheel.''

**Noted. Acquiring target.**

* * *

><p>Law sauntered over to the picnic table occupied by the one person who he hoped really <em><strong>was<strong>_ the Captain of the Straw Hat crew...it was just a bonus that the slumped over figure happened to sport a tattoo of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. ''Are you sure he isn't going to drown in his food, Luffy-chin?'' came a young girl's voice, confirming the name of Law's interest. A spirited chuckle was the immediate reply, ''He'll be fine.'' the Straw Hat said cheekily as Law took in the other occupants at the wooden table. A pretty, young girl holding a rather grumpy look starfish sat to the Straw Hat's right while beside _**her**_ sat a rather large octpus-like guy...probably a Fishman.

''Hey, Hachin, wanna go on the Ferris Wheel with the others!'' the girl asked almost too excitedly, causing the big Fishman to chuckle, ''I'd love to, Caimie.'' Law heard the Fishman say happily as the two of them scampered off to the attraction they desired. ''Perfect.'' Law purred, happy that he could converse with the infamous Straw Hat alone and quite possibly be able to find out the identity of the Whitebeard.

Law slipped easily into the seat beside the slumped figure just as the Straw Hat decided that poking the other would be entertaining, ''Come on! Wake up, won't you! You promised that we could ri...eh?'' the Straw Hat whined teasingly, a smile on his face until he noticed the newcomer. Law ignored the questioning sound for a moment as he reached out and lifted the slumped figures head by his bangs, ''So I was right in thinking that he's a narcoleptic.'' Law said easily as the food splattered features niggled at his memory.

He released his hold on the freckled male, allowing his face to make 'nice' with his food once more, ''Eh...so that's what it's called?'' the Straw Hat mused childishly, seemingly having forgotten that an interloper was in his midst, ''He does that when he eats _**all**_ the time.'' the be-hatted kid added as Law's left brow rose in mild curiosity and he hummed. ''Selective narcolepsy than.'' he offered as he eyed the boy, 'This kid's _**the**_ Straw Hat Luffy...was kinda expecting someone more...fierce.' Law found himself thinking as he rested his scruff covered chin in his palm, tapping his index against his cheek.

A long, drawn out silence followed as the Straw Hat's brain seemed to do a restart. It was almost as if Law could see the kid's gears whirring around in his skull, 'Just about...' the Supernova thought with a small amount of amusement, a pleasant smile plastered to his face. ''Who are you?'' the kid finally asked, though it was more laced with curiosity rather than distrust like it should have been, 'Bingo.' Law thought teasingly. ''You can call me Law.'' he supplied, the Straw Hat's head tipping to the side quizzically as his dark gaze roamed Law's body, clearly assessing to see if he posed a threat or not. Once he had confirmed his silent suspicions a large, toothy grin formed across his young face, ''I'm Luffy!'' he said excitedly, chuckling lightly.

''Welcome to Sabaody, Mister 'Straw Hat' Luffy.'' Law said genuinely, finding that he quite liked Luffy's warm, friendly attitude as he leant forward, grin curling his lips. Luffy eyed him a moment more when Law dropped the boy's title, but before he could actually open his mouth to comment his sleeping companion suddenly bolted upright. Luffy merely turned his attention towards the other, but the sudden movement proved to slightly startle Law as he had been leaning close to the previously sleeping figure.

''This stuff sucks compared to Sanji-san's cooking.'' the food covered male muttered as he fiddled with the fork clutched in his hand. Law blinked at the food splattered man dumbly, 'Is it really possible to wake that quickly and completely from a narcoleptic state...' the Supernova thought dryly as Luffy laughed at the other male's comment. ''I _**told**_ you, Ace.'' Luffy snickered. Law's shadowed gaze widened slightly, 'Fire Fist Ace!' the slender male thought in mild alarm before it caught up with him, 'Well...I guess it makes sense considering his attire and the marking on his back. Who would have thought...'

It was at that point that Ace turned to glance at Law with his lunch still stuck to his freckled face in places, leaving Law with the challenge of not laughing, ''Who's he, Luffy?'' Ace asked even though he was staring right at Law. The young Supernova's grin only widened as he tilted his cheek into his palm further, lifting a napkin into Ace's line of sight, ''It's nice to meet the infamous Fire Fist Ace. Never in my life did I think I would ever get the chance...call me Law.'' he offered while Ace took the napkin with a slightly embarrassed blush. As he wiped the remnants of food from his face he hummed softly, ''Law you say...sounds familiar.'' Ace mused as it was his turn to size Law up, ''I'm sure it isn't.'' Law offered, not feeling up to disclosing who he really was lest the knowledge insight a fight. He wanted to learn a bit more about the two seated near him before something like that could happen.

Ace's left brow rose questioningly, but he didn't comment on the evasive reply, choosing to accept Law's need for privacy. ''Is there anything we can help you with?'' Ace offered instead, though the question was in no way rude, in fact it held a note of curiosity to it much like how Luffy had sounded moments before the tattooed male had woken from his narcoleptic state. Law beamed at the two of them, ''I simply had an urge to meet the newest upstart rookie to join the Supernova's rank...and being able to meet _**the**_ Fire Fist Ace...well...is just a wonderful bonus. Though, for the life of me I don't see _**why**_ the two of you would be near each other?'' the tattooed rookie offered.

''That's, because Ace is my brother!'' Luffy chirped, huge grin plastered to his face. Ace smiled warmly as Law fought the urge to let his jaw drop in surprise. Instead he laughed softly, ''Well I'll be damned. Certainly wasn't expecting _**that**_ to be the answer.'' he replied as he leaned over onto his forearms, ''What brings you to Sabaody?'' Law ventured to ask, though he figured he already knew the answer anyway. Luffy practically glowed as he responded, ''Gonna find One Piece...and Ace is just visiting me.'' Law nodded.

''I had to see my baby brother off to the New World.'' Ace added as an after thought, finally removing the last of the food stuck to his tan skin before giving Law his undivided attention. Law nodded, but felt his stomach suddenly flutter, 'The hell?' the Supernova found himself thinking, not understanding what the fuck that weird feeling just was. He promptly ignored it in favour of cooing at the touching brotherly moment. Ace laughed at the adorable sound the tattooed male made at his comment and found himself quickly growing to like the young, scruffy looking male.

He was about to ask if Law would like to join them for a drink only to be interrupted as Caimie came running back over to them, an absolutely excited bundle of youth, ''Oh, Luffy-chin, Ace-chin you need to come with us for a ride on the Ferris Wheel! It's _**so**_ much fun!'' she gushed happily, bouncing up and down ecstatically. Ace turned his attention to the little mermaid before glancing at Luffy who was quickly becoming as equally excited about the prospect of enjoying another of the park's attractions.

Ace smiled sweetly, ''Why not.'' he offered, much to his brother's delight. The freckled male turned his attention back to Law, ''Looks like I'll be accompanying my brother and his friends for a ride, but would you like to join us for a drink after we're done?'' Ace asked as he leaned forward slightly, waiting for Law's answer. The Supernova paused for a moment, knowing he should be picking up the medical supplies his crew needed, but the urge to further slack his interest was far too great to pass up, ''I've got a bit of time to kill.'' was Law's response, ''I'll just wait here until you guys are done.'' he quickly added, not feeling the need to join them on their little Ferris Wheel ride.

Ace grinned cheekily as he stood up to follow his enthusiastic brother, ''Be right back then.'' he winked playfully and sauntered after Luffy with a final wave over his shoulder. Law felt his stomach flutter oddly once more, causing the young male to frown in confusion, ''Am I getting sick or something?'' he muttered softly as he rubbed his errant stomach. Law watched his interests board the Ferris Wheel and begin the ascent to the peak of the ride when a sudden chill shot down his spine.

Law made to rise only to feel a sudden pressure between his shoulder blades, forcing his upper body roughly down onto the picnic table's uneven surface and knocking his hat from his head in the process. He began to struggle as a large body pressed down on him, moving his hands into his customary attack position, ''Room.'' Law began, voice an angry hiss at being manhandled so rudely, but got no further as his head was yanked back by a sudden grip on his soft, short hair. He bit down on a pained yowl only to tense when he felt a sharp bite on the flesh of his now exposed throat.

He felt the telltale sting of foreign fluids being injected into his body and knew instantly that he was in greater danger than if he had been simply battling another Supernova or the Marines. ''S...shit!'' he stuttered out, voice already becoming slurred from the drug as he thrashed around wildly, ''Calm down, Sweetheart. The sooner ya allow the drug to take affect the less likely we'll have to hurt ya.'' a gravelly voice grunted into his ear, signalling that Law's assailant was having trouble restraining him despite the drug's affects.

Law released an enraged howl, a most unusual response for him, but a clear indication that the situation was fast becoming dire, 'Why the hell isn't anyone doing anything to stop this bullshit!' he found himself thinking, though even Law knew that no normal human-being would ever dare endanger their own lives to help a complete stranger. The more lucid part of his mind was telling him that that particular thought only arose due to the fear the drug was inducing in his system...his body was still human after all.

The Supernova could feel his head beginning to swim as the images before his eyes began to warp and twist alarmingly. His body felt heavy and weak as his stomach clenched nauseatingly, ''Sh...

shit...'' Law moaned sickeningly, a chuckle resonating in his left ear, ''There we go.'' the assailant cooed disgustingly, petting Law's mussed hair and making Law shudder as he was suddenly hoisted against the bigger man's chest, his back resting against the man's broader body. The young male sagged limply in the attackers hold, head lolling back and to the side as the underside of his chin was cupped in a meaty hand, forcing him to look up.

''Such a pretty little thing. A lovely caramel skin-tone, dark hair, slim build and even all those tattoos work well for ya.'' the bastard said lewdly, ''What's even better is the fact that I know who ya are now that I've had a good look at ya; Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates, one of the stronger of the eleven Supernovas.'' the words caressed like grease on Law's ears and he felt a worried shudder roll up his numbing body. ''I think you, dear Surgeon of Death, will be the main attraction at today's auction.''

Law jerked in alarm as the last of his conscious mind registered those words, 'The human auction! This fucker's a slave trader! Shit! Fuck! Of all the goddamned...!' the tattooed male mentally swore, not even able to finish his own thoughts considering how mad he was at himself for letting his guard down. ''Uuuhhnn.'' Law moaned as his vision began to blacken on the edges, 'I'm so _**boned**_.' was the last thought that echoed within his skull before he finally succumbed to the drug floating within his veins.

''Target acquired.''

* * *

><p>Ace lounged back in the seat of the bubble he currently occupied with his brother and the little ball of energy; Caimie as the Ferris Wheel hoisted them high above Sabaody Park, allowing the trio a spectacular view of their surroundings. ''Hey, Ace. Ace!'' Luffy yelled, bringing his big brother back into the land of reality. Ace hummed as he turned his gaze to his smiling brother and couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in curiosity at the odd look on Luffy's young face, ''What's that grin for, Brother?'' the fire user enquired.<p>

The grin on Luffy's face only got that much larger, ''You've been watching that guy with the fuzzy, spotted hat since we got on the ride.'' Luffy teased, showing Ace that the usually innocent boy did indeed have moments of clarity. Ace's grin turned a bit evil as he leaned forward and flicked Luffy on the forehead with his index finger, causing the boy to whine with distaste, ''I'm merely trying to place his name. It's familiar to me.'' Ace provided despite the slight blush tinting his freckles.

Luffy tilted his head curiously, ''He's familiar?'' the younger asked, promptly forgetting his indignation over being flicked in the head. Ace nodded, ''But it's just not coming to me.'' the older muttered as he turned his gaze back to where they had left Law only to get an eyeful. Ace surged to his feet, making their bubble rock on it's axis, ''The hell!'' he very nearly yelled as he watched Law get assaulted by a guy twice his size, ''Why isn't he fighting back?'' the fire user questioned, concern lacing his voice as his muscles tensed.

Luffy drew up beside him as Caimie suddenly gasped, covering her mouth in alarm and drawing both Luffy and Ace's attention, ''What is it?'' Ace asked, feeling his gut drop uncomfortably. Caimie whimpered as she pointed down toward where Law was, ''T...that's a...slave trader.'' she said brokenly, causing her male companions' gaze to snap back to the scene unfolding back on the ground. ''Shit!'' Ace swore loudly as he watched the burly man shoulder Law's still body and begin walking away from the crowds.

The fire user's muscles tensed further as he carefully observed the burly slave trader, painstakingly cataloguing the features that he could see, ''Where are they taking him, Caimie?'' Ace asked stiffly, keeping his gaze glued on the slaver's retreating form. Caimie swallowed thickly, licking her lips before replying, ''To the Human Auction House in Grove One.'' as soon as she finished speaking Ace leapt from the car, plummeting towards the ground to land harmlessly among the startled park goers. Luffy grabbed the edge of the car, preparing to jump as well, ''Stay with Hachi and the others, Caimie. Let them know where we went so they don't worry.'' he said before leaping from the car's protective bubble.

Caimie leaned up against the side of the bubble, ''Be careful, Luffy-chin! Ace-chin!'' She yelled after their retreating forms. Luffy waved at the girl from over his shoulder as he drew to a stop beside his brother, watching Ace lift Law's discarded hat from where it rested on the ground. The fire user ran his fingers lightly over the soft, white fuzz covering the hat, ''So we're heading to Grove one. Come on Luffy we need to catch up before they get there or it'll only be more difficult to get him back safely.'' Ace informed as they took off in the direction Ace had seen the slaver go.

* * *

><p>By the time Law's senses began to return to him he could no longer recognize his surroundings and the only thing he could grasp conceptually was that he was lying on the dirtiest fucking floor he'd ever seen...and he'd been in some pretty skanky dives before in his short life. This one definitely took the cake. ''One of the Supernovas, you say. Well if that isn't a pleasant surprise. Let me have a look at 'im.'' came a disturbingly nasally voice, though it was clear to Law's muddled senses that that voice belonged to the guy in charge. He gritted his teeth, wishing to whatever fucking God there was out there that his limbs would regain motor function sooner rather than later. It didn't work...it never fucking did...<p>

He grunted softly as his drugged body was hauled from the floor by the scruff of his hoodie, being picked up like he was no more than a bothersome kitten as he was turned easily to face the man he suspected was in charge. Law would have made a gagging noise had he been able to work his vocals properly when he finally laid eyes on the guy in charge...definitely not a looker, 'Wow...did this guy's mom slap him with the ugly stick a couple hundred times when he was born.' Law found himself thinking dryly as the guy obviously thought differently of _**him**_, 'That's right asshole I'm hot. Now stop eyeing me up like I'm gonna fucking suck your cock.'

Law felt even dirtier than when he had been lying on the floor and, frankly, that was saying quite a bit about his current situation as the man reached up to seize his jaw in a tight hold. Law allowed an annoyed snarl to rumble in his throat as his head was twisted from side to side, ''He matches the wanted poster perfectly, markings and all.'' the freak sneered, ''You'll fetch a right pretty price considering you're a Supernova _**and**_ a Devil Fruit user. It certainly doesn't hurt that you're young and easy on the eyes, either. Welcome to the world of slavery, Trafalgar Law.''

The Supernova's eyes narrowed in annoyance when the freak started chuckling like he knew something utterly fantastic. 'I'm going to disembowel this asshole the next chance I get.' Law thought darkly, fingers twitching with the urge to use his Devil Fruit powers, 'Fucking lucky he had me drugged.' he was going to enjoy making the freak suffer when he finally got his chance. ''I'll take him in personally. Disco's going to flip his gourd when he sees today's haul.'' the guy practically crowed as he bound Law's wrists behind his back tightly, gagging him once he was satisfied with the strength of the knots.

Law grudgingly allowed the treatment, patiently waiting for the affects of the drug to where off as he was unceremoniously shoved into a burlap sack, 'How original.' the dark haired pirate thought dryly, grunting as he was slung over the Freak's back rudely. The trip to the Human Auction House was mercifully short as by the time Law was plunked down on the nearest hard surface yet again, most likely _**another**_ filthy floor, he was beginning to feel a wee bit nauseous. He flinched as light suddenly assaulted his eyes when the material of the sack was pulled away from his upper body, revealing yet another...surprise, surprise...dingy room.

''What ya got for us today, Peterman? Just another pretty boy.'' some clown-like weirdo asked from where he sat at a desk, eyebrow raised under his ridiculous hat. The Freak laughed as he dug into a hidden pocket and produced Law's wanted poster, ''Have a look at _**that**_ and then tell me he's just another pretty boy.'' was the response. It took a moment of glancing between Law and the wanted poster before it clicked in the guys head that what he had bound and gagged before him was indeed something special. Law glared coolly at the weirdo.

''Well _**damn**_, Peterman! How the hell did you manage to get your mitts on a _**Supernova**_!'' the guy practically yelled with excitement, making the Freak's chest puff up, ''I've got my ways.'' the Freak preened. Law rolled his eyes, 'Fucking liar.' he thought viciously as the 'clown' came around the desk to get a better look at him, ''He really _**is**_ Trafalgar Law!'' the idiot said, as if by saying it aloud could make it any truer. He circled the Supernova like a vulture, practically salivating from excitement, ''The boy's _**definitely**_ gonna fetch a high price! Being a Devil fruit user and all! Easily over a hundred million!''

The Freak, Peterman, chuckled at the 'clown's' obvious enthusiasm towards his 'catch', ''I expect no less than forty percent for this little **prize**.'' he crooned, ''He wasn't easy to catch.'' Law wanted to spit on the fucker for his lies, but remained still and outwardly composed. He watched the 'clown' pause a moment to consider the request before nodding, ''That should not be a problem considering who he is.'' was the response as the Freak turned and exited the building. ''I'll be back later for my share then, but coincidentally you'll wanna use a bit more of _**this**_ on him. Ya know...to keep him all docile.'' was Peterman's parting remark as he tossed the 'clown' a small vile of the drug that had been used on Law earlier.

The 'clown' caught the vile easily enough as he allowed the door to shut behind the slaver, ''Well it looks like you're going to be the main attraction today.'' the guy chuckled as he signalled a few lackeys to come get Law, ''Be sure to administer a small amount of this drug before he's taken on stage. I'll go and inform Disco-san of the _**new**_ arrival.'' the 'clown' instructed as Law was dragged from the room to the holding cells behind the main stage.

Law felt his stomach drop a little once he laid eyes on the caged slaves only to have his attention drawn to his current handlers when his ears picked up the telltale clink of metal chains, 'Fucking shit!' he mentally swore when he saw the thick metal collar in the hands of yet another of the auction house's staff. Law knew exactly what those shackles could do, having seen a few of them blow up in the faces of slaves that had tried...and failed...to escape their miserable fates. He knew once that thing was around his neck there was no way of removing it short of the matching key.

He could feel his muscles trembling with the urge to move and was sorely disappointed when the drug would still allow for no motor response, 'Shit, shit, _**shit**_! NO!' he howled mentally, though externally he appeared as calm as possible. The man drew level to him, neck ring held open to snap around his slender throat when an amused cooing sound filtered through the air, ''So this is the specimen that Peterman brought in. Let us have a look at him.'' a falsely cheery voice called.

Law's head was suddenly yanked back, filling his vision with yet another grinning weirdo, ''Trafalgar Law.'' the man, with long blue hair and a stupid looking yellow hat, purred disgustingly as his eyes roamed Law's body, ''Yes, you'll make a wonderful main event and it just so happens that we are entertaining both the Celestial Dragons _**and**_ our wonderful proprietor, Doflamingo-san. Perhaps one of them shall feel inclined to buy your lovely body.'' the man informed, a cruel smile plastered to his face, causing that nauseatingly horrible feeling of dread to fill Law's gut.

''Unbind the boy and slap the chains on him.'' Disco said only to pause as his grin curled sickeningly, ''Strip him.'' he added, to which he received a few confused sounds, ''Disco-san?'' one of the lackey's questioned. ''You heard me. _**Strip**_ the boy. Put him in a removable smock...I would like to be able to display him properly.'' Disco intoned as he gave one more glance over Law's body, ''Are you a virgin, Boy?'' he decided to ask, though all he received as an answer was a hate filled glare and a muffled grunt from behind the gag in Law's mouth. However, this seemed to be more than enough of an answer for the auction master.

''Thought as much.'' he laughed, ''At the very least you have a virginal backside.'' Law wanted nothing more than to rip the guy's throat out as he turned and began to walk away, ''Get him ready and be sure to administer the drug again.'' Disco threw over his shoulder, disappearing from sight moments later. Law made an indistinguishable noise in the back of his throat when they began to strip him none to gently. Once they removed the gag and had him suitably naked they threw a flimsy, white smock on him, the material barely coming past his upper thighs before they secured the heavy neck ring and cuffs around his flesh.

''Hope you enjoy your new life as a slave, Trafalgar.'' one of the garishly dressed lackeys chortled and slapped him on the ass harshly, causing Law to snarl deep in his chest as he finally managed to get his thick feeling tongue to form words, ''Go...fuck a sea...king.'' he ground out as calmly as possible. He silently delighted in the reactions he got before they stuck him with more of the drug that fucking ape freak; Peterman, gave them. Law's world once more took on a nauseatingly fuzzy haze.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been hard to enter the Human Auction House...in fact they had just strolled right in and stood in the shadows at the very back as the auction was <strong><em>well<em>** underway by now. Both Ace and Luffy were horrified to see humans being paraded onto the stage below only to be judged and bought like cattle...frankly it was disgusting! They quickly discovered that the possibility that they were too late to intercept the slave traders was well over fifty percent if the excited murmurs about a huge main event were anything to judge by.

Ace felt his guts churn at the thought that Law, even though he had known the other for only a handful of moments, could very well be paraded out onto stage like a prized pet at any moment. It made the heat rise in his body as he clutched the spotted hat tucked into his belt, urging him to burn the fucking rat-hole to the ground before any possible bidder got a say in edge wise. However, he knew that that particular idea was not only dangerous, but down right stupid as it would only put the innocents in harms way as well...so he simply chose to bide his time.

''Let's just storm the back.'' Luffy whispered harshly, lean muscles tensing in preparation to move. Ace immediately latched onto his impulsive brother's arm, ''Hold it, little brother. We need to be careful.'' the fire user supplied as he eyed their surroundings with a critical gaze, taking in the security that was placed in strategic locations. ''If we act stupidly it could put the innocent people at risk...and if I'm reading this right these...**_people_**...will do anything to possess a...slave. If we endanger their interests than they will simply have them removed from the building to auction at a later date. We can't risk them moving Law elsewhere.'' Ace went on to say.

He saw the look of annoyance cross his brother's young face and knew Luffy hated the idea of having to wait. Ace was about to calm Luffy's urge to barrel on in head first when he felt the approach of an unintended party, ''Did I just here you drop the name Law.'' a deep, rich voice asked, full of mildly spiteful curiosity and forcing Ace to pull up his guard as he turned to face the newcomer. He was greeted with the sight of a tall, pale redhead wearing a large fur coat, brightly coloured pants and goggles atop his brow. Though, what made Ace pause the most was the fact that the man's lips were painted black...or was it dark purple..., making the fire user think of the man as a rather colourfully confused goth.

''Excuse me?'' Ace questioned as Luffy glanced curiously over his brother's broad shoulder at the strange man with the heavy...don't fuck with me...aura. The aforementioned man crossed his arms over his chest, hips cocking just sightly as he favoured his left foot to put most of his weight on, ''You heard me, Ass-wipe, so don't make me repeat myself.'' the guy said, voice lifting in a lazy drawl, causing Ace to scowl at the man before him while Luffy appeared to be rather impressed by the jerk's gusto.

Ace sighed through his nose, ''Yes I said the name Law.'' the freckled male supplied only to see the redhead's left brow move towards his hairline in a rather sardonic look. ''So you've met that little punk; Trafalgar Law.'' the redhead said rather than questioned and with the drop of a full name clarity came rushing back to Ace. The fire user's eyes widened in understanding and unconsciously clutched the hat hanging at his hip, 'That's why his name felt somewhat familiar to me! He's _**the**_ Trafalgar Law! One of the eleven Supernovas.' Ace thought in alarm as he felt his stomach sink uncomfortably.

The redhead, who also appeared to know...or at least heard of...Law, regarded Ace's silent reaction and laughed, ''So you didn't know who he really was than. Pathetic.'' the guy snorted, clearly feeling himself to be the superior. He leaned his larger frame up against the wall, ''So the little Surgeon of Death is playing coy now, is he.'' the redhead chuckled as Ace couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed, ''Perhaps he simply didn't wish to create conflict with a potential opponent by omitting his full name.'' Ace challenged.

The guy only laughed again, tipping his head back with the gesture, ''A potential opponent, you say. You can't possibly mean the two of you. That one's a runt and _**you**_ look too soft.'' he teased cruelly as he suddenly leaned down to Ace's level for but a mere second before resuming his previous position against the wall. Ace frowned as Luffy's attention went back to observing the stage, well into displaying slave number thirteen, ''Oh I'd say he was right on the money about being cautious when he decided on talking to Straw Hat Luffy _**and**_ Fire Fist Ace. Seems pretty smart in fact.'' the freckled male sneered as his frown turned into a crooked grin.

Ace was pleased with the sudden look of shock on their intruder's pale face before the guy laughed again, ''Shit! The two of you...well fuck me. Guess it makes sense considering certain attributes.'' the redhead chortled as Ace showed off the tattoo that decorated his back and pointed sidelong at Luffy's hat. The man grinned widely down at the D brothers, ''Hehehe! So Trafalgar managed to spy himself the newest rookie Supernova _**and**_ the infamous Fire Fist. That coy little slut!'' the guy said, though Ace could hear no disdain in the other's deep, smooth voice.

''Well than it's only fair you two know who the fuck _**I**_ am.'' The redhead suddenly added, smirk going cocky, ''Eustass 'Captain' Kidd.'' the brute intoned as Ace had to fight his jaw dropping in shock, 'Shit...he's one of the Supernovas too...and the most wanted no less.' the fire user thought as Kidd thumped him on the back, making Ace lurch slightly and drawing Luffy's attention once more. Kidd grinned at them as Luffy's eyes sparkled in wonder, apparently having remembered what Hachi's lady friend had told them in regards to the Supernovas.

''Cool!'' Luffy gushed, most likely causing Kidd's ego to inflate if that cheeky grin was anything to go by, ''So now, Children, what brings you to the house of filth and depravity?'' Kidd asked, evidently genuinely curious...even if his tone of voice was a bit condescending. Ace opened his mouth to answer only to draw back as an eerily familiar presence sauntered into the auditorium. Kidd stiffened and Ace's jaw tightened as the bat fucking crazy grin of none other than Donquixote Doflamingo greeted the audience seated before his overly large, pink feathered frame.

Ace quickly pulled Luffy closer to him as he moved them against the wall, further into the darkness that made up the back of the auditorium as one of the Auction House's 'drones' quickly stepped forward to escort the sadistic Shichibukai to a specialized seating area. Kidd frowned almost violently as he observed Doflamingo with no little amount of vile distaste, ''What's that fucking bastard doing here?'' Kidd hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously in the Shichibukai's direction.

Ace felt his own stomach clench, 'I would like to know the same thing.' he thought only to be pulled from his worried musings when the auction master's voice boomed over the speakers, louder then ever. ''I welcome you once again; Ladies, gentleman, our esteemed Celestial Dragons and a special welcome to the brilliant man who made this establishment possible; Doflamingo-san! Welcome!'' the auction master said, voice becoming more enthusiastic as he continued to speak, ''We have a very special main event planned for tonight. A pretty little creature with a bite...so for the safety of the audience in attendance we have sedated him to better _**show**_ off his attributes.''

Ace tensed further, 'This is it!' he thought, feeling his own gut twist sickeningly. Kidd saw the reaction Ace had to the announcement the auction master just made and quickly became more interested, 'Something good's about to happen.' Kidd found himself thinking as he licked his dark painted lips and watched the stage carefully. Ace's gaze darted from the stage to all the big key 'players' that sat among the regulars and knew that everything was about to take a violent turn for the worse. They were not going to walk away easily this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what the hell possessed me to write this cracktastic mess of a pairing...cause it's just that; cracktastic! Seriously though, I knew I had to seriously mess with and deny nearly...okay almost **all**...of Oda's amazing plot and storyline, but I was in the mood for a different kind of pairing and...well...this just kind of happened. Go figure, eh. So ya, will it work? Who knows? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Things**

**Disclaimer****:** It's the usual :3...I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic and I most definitely do not make any profit by writing this story. Everything, but the plot, belong to the wonderful Oda!

**Warning: **As in every last one of my stories, this is yaoi...das boy on boy lovin' y'all! There is a possibility of torture, use of medical grade drugs at some point in the story line and character death. Oh yes, and let's not forget to mention (cause let's face it someone will come after me if I don't) that this story will deviate fiercely from the original story plot Oda has created...as do most fics ever written by 'normal' people. I'm messing with Oda's work here people! oO

**Pairing: **Ace x Law, Kidd x Law

**Summary****:** Being sold into slavery decidedly sucked ass, in the Dark Doctor's opinion: beaten, bruised, broken and hopeless he was starting to think that the life he had known and loved would never be his again. That is until an unlikely saviour strolled right into the human auction house.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>**:**

**blah **- talking via a com system

_**blah**_ - putting stress on words

* * *

><p><strong>Kalista Jia: <strong>I'm think this is one of the best first reviews I've ever had to the start of one of my stories. It makes me so ridiculously happy to know that I made your day...or night I guess X3. This one's been sitting on the sidelines for months and I finally feel like I can take it somewhere good...or at the very least be entertaining to the readers. I'm typing up chapters like a mad man possessed so hopefully this fic goes much faster than the last one(s). Oh and thanks for giving Ace a chance. I've seen art of them together quite a bit and fell for it just like I did Kidd x Law. And so glad you love the fic already! ~HUGS~

**...: **Sorry, no pen-name was listed, but you'll get a loving reply all the same. You make me blush with the praise, my dear. I'm ecstatic that you're loving the fic and find it so enjoyable. Reviewers like you and the other readers make writing so worth it and so much fun for me! I hope this story continues to remain fresh and intense for you. :3

**LaraLuvKakashi:** Don't I know it. I've seen the art around for quite some time and fell in love. I would have so preferred to read a fic of this pairing before I wrote mine, but since it's an obscure couple I really had no choice. Wasn't positive how well this would go over and it appears it's not so popular, but for those very few who do like 'unlikely pairs' this fic was a must! Now just scroll down and read on to find out the answer to your curiosity. :D

**Arotho:** Well Merry Christmas! Here's a fic for the pairing you fell for! WOO! I'm so happy you're enjoying it already. Now scroll on down and find out if some of your desired events are fulfilled.

**A.N.:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A GREAT ONE!

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Things<strong>

The atmosphere felt tense and excited all at once, ''Please have number twenty brought on stage.'' but to Portgas D. Ace it was nerve wrackingly stifling, ''While we are waiting for the handlers to bring the boy I shall enlighten you about our main event. We have a lovely young male with exquisite caramel coloured flesh covered in intricate tattoos, a slim build, dark hair and sharp intellect. Twenty years of age this boy is at the peak of his energetic prime, perfect for just about any task that may come to ones mind. He is a trained doctor and a user of the Devil Fruit!'' whispering turned to excited exclamation as attention was riveted forward.

''A beauty from the North Blue; the Heart Pirate's Captain, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law!'' Ace's muscles jerked, very nearly sprinting down the length of steps to the stage while he could hear a sharp intake of breath beside him, indicating that Eustass 'Captain' Kidd of the Kidd Pirates had not been expecting _**anything**_of this nature. ''What the _**fuck**_! '' Kidd snarled in alarm as they watched a drugged Law being nearly carried onto the stage, wearing nothing but shackles and a barely there white smock.

They lowered the young male to the stage floor as one of the stage hands slipped behind Law to support his slack body while two other men knelt down on either side of the Supernova's hips, ''Ace, what are they doing?'' Luffy asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern as Ace took hold of his brother's arm, knowing full well that Luffy would barrel in there as soon as shit turned bleak. The freckled fire user gritted his teeth as the auction master spoke again, ''And for those of you looking for something..._**sweeter**_...not only does the boy have a pretty face, but a virginal backside as well.'' it was with those words that the two men stationed by Law's bare legs took hold of his knees, lifting them up and spreading them easily. The man at the drugged male's back smiled darkly and pulled open the flimsy smock covering Law's body, completely exposing him to the masses as Law's head merely tipped back and to the side giving him a slightly debauched appearance.

''Marvellous, isn't he.'' the auction master purred in a slimy voice that left Ace pissed beyond belief. The fire user couldn't believe what those assholes had done and _**were**_ doing to Law! ''So you _**knew**_ that the brat was here.'' came Kidd's deep voice, just as pissed sounding as Ace actually felt...if not more so, ''Yah. We witnessed the end of his abduction not too long after he introduced himself to me and my brother.'' Ace said, anger barely being contained. Kidd grunted as he cracked his knuckles, ''_**Fine**_ mess the little slut's gotten himself into.'' the redhead ground out as the excitement of the auction goers grew to a crescendo.

''Now we shall start the bids at the boy's bounty price; two hundred million!'' Disco called to the crowd as Ace sucked in a harsh breath, ''Don't be so surprised, Fire Fist, he's a Devil Fruit user so the bidding _**will**_ start at the market price anyway. It only sweetens the deal that he's a fucking pirate, pretty _**and**_ apparently an anal virgin.'' Kidd offered, though there was a distinct smirk on his face as those last two words fell from his painted lips, like he had the urge to laugh at the fact that Law had a virgin ass.

''Three hundred million!''

''Four hundred million!''

''Six hundred million!''

''Six hundred and fifty million!''

Ace's fists clenched as the bids increased quickly and without pause between calls. Luffy's head shot back and forth as he tried vainly to follow which asshole would place the next highest bid, he wanted to know who won so he could fuck the guy up after. Kidd observed silently, knowing full well that there wasn't much they could do to help Law unless they outbid all the sickos that were out to own the younger Supernova. He signalled to his first mate and in seconds a masked blond with long shaggy hair was at his side, ''Go find the key, Killer. Trafalgar may annoy me at times, but even he doesn't deserve this shit.'' Kidd growled softly and just like that the blond vanished.

''Eight hundred million!''

''Shit! That bid was placed by that fucked up freak; Saint Charloss.'' Kidd hissed as Ace couldn't believe how high the bid had already gotten. ''Saint Charloss?'' Ace queried when he heard the clear disdain in Captain Kidd's voice. Kidd snorted viciously, ''He's one of the Celestial Dragons...little freak! Trafalgar's boned now since no one _**ever**_ dares to outbid a Celestial.'' the redhead ground out dismally. Ace stiffened as Luffy fidgeted more aggressively in his hold, ''Well _**shit**_ doesn't quite cover it.'' the freckled male replied dryly, causing Kidd to laugh humorlessly, ''I agree...'' was the retort only to have Kidd trail off as, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Doflamingo move his hand. ''Oh fuck.'' Kidd snapped.

''One billion.''

Ace felt his heart stop and Luffy stilled in shock as the feather clad Shichibukai actually placed a bid and one that was obviously never before seen in the Human Auction House. It had gone so silent that if a pin had dropped every last person in the auditorium would have heard it no matter _**how**_ bad their hearing was. As it was Ace could now hear the faint, laboured breaths of Trafalgar Law as the drug they had administered to him flowed through his veins, leaving him weak and unresponsive to his surroundings. ''Doflamingo-san...one billion beri...''Disco said into his microphone before it sunk in and he promptly called a close on the auction, allowing no more bids to be placed.

Ace bit into his lip, 'Shit just got bleak.' he thought darkly, 'If it had been that Celestial Dragon who had won the bid than we would have had a better chance of freeing Law, but with Doflamingo... I'm unsure of our chances.' the fire user was pulled from his inner turmoil by a steely grip on his right bicep. Ace turned his gaze on the offender and saw Eustass Kidd shaking his head slowly, ''Don't even think about it, Fire Fist.'' Kidd growled, bringing Ace to realize that he had been about to storm the stage...exactly what he'd been preventing Luffy from doing.

''Such a generous bid, Doflamingo-san!'' the auction master practically gushed as the feather clad man got to his feet, completely disregarding the rest of the speechless rabble and the obviously disappointed Saint Charloss. In a few easy strides the oversized man was on the stage and scooping the smaller, drugged male up to nestle Law under his right arm, ''I'll be taking the boy with me now, Disco.'' Doflamingo informed, freakishly wide grin plastered to his face as he handed over a swollen bag stuffed with the necessary amount of money to complete the bidding transaction. The money was taken from him happily as the blond adjusted his hold on Law's limp body, making his slack limbs sway in the air, ''And from today on I'll be handing the Auction House over to you.'' Doflamingo added as if in afterthought, successfully leaving the long haired man now stunned speechless.

He absently stroked a finger down Law's face before turning, grin twice as wide as it was mere seconds ago, and promptly took his leave of the place. Ace watched as Doflamingo mounted the steps and within moments the man was strolling right by him, Law in tow. The freckled male's fist lit up in a burst of flames, but before he could act on his urge to maim he and his brother were sequestered in the folds of Kidd's large fur coat. ''Don't be a fucking idiot! What the hell makes you think you can go up against someone as ass fucking crazy as Donquixote Doflamingo!'' Kidd hissed snappishly as he wrapped both brothers' in a too tight headlock.

''Fucking kids these days...all of 'em...idiots!'' the redhead muttered, clearly annoyed as he lifted his goggle clad head to see if the feather clad Shichibukai had passed them by without notice. Kidd breathed a sigh of relief when he could no longer see Doflamingo before allowing his sharp gaze to lock onto the idiots squirming in his hold, ''I should snap _**both **_of your goddamned necks. You two would be good as dead if you went after Trafalgar now _**and**_ not that I should _**have**_ to mention it, but if you had and that crazy fucker didn't decide to kill you he'd definitely catch on to what it is that you wanted and kill Trafalgar instead. Would make your noble endeavour kinda useless, don't you think.''

Ace cringed as Kidd laid into them, ''Than what the hell are we suppose to do! If we don't go after him _**now**_ god only knows what will happen to him!'' the fire user very nearly yelled only to be glared into silence. Ace glared right back, but wisely said no more as Luffy continue to squirm stubbornly, clearly irritated by the fact that a potential friend was being mistreated so severely. ''Calm the fuck _**down**_!'' Kidd snapped and yanked up on Luffy's skinny neck, effectively strangling the rubber boy, ''Couldn't possibly get any more annoying, could ya.''

Ace glanced over at his little brother and sighed as the boy's tongue lolled almost comically from his mouth while Luffy attempted to get air back into his lungs. ''Now, I'm gonna let the two of you go and if you so much as twitch in the direction of the exit I'll put you right back in a strangle hold and make sure you both stop breathing. Got it.'' Kidd ordered, clearly leaving no room for an argument. Ace agreed easily...if it meant getting the aggressive redhead off of him that much faster. Satisfied, Kidd final released his near death hold on the D. Brothers and allowed the two to take a cautious step back, 'Best to put the fear of _**me**_ into 'em now...guarantees better obedience down the road.' Kidd thought with a silent and somewhat conceited laugh.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest belligerently as he watched the taller redhead, waiting for the Supernova to spill how he planned to help them rescue Law. When no 'plan' seemed to be forthcoming Ace's infamous eagerness began to rear it's head, ''Well.'' he bit out as Kidd merely glanced at him in mild annoyance, ''Well, _**what**_?'' was the older male's dry response. ''Your plan. What is it?'' Ace answered, itching to go after Law, ''A plan. Ain't got one, Brat. Besides, I already sent Killer to get the key to the shackles or did you not know that if you somehow managed to get Trafalgar back and went to attempt a removal of the neck ring that it would blow up.'' Kidd said snidely only to receive a set of rather dumb looks for his efforts.

''You're shitting me, right? You two seriously didn't know that would happen!'' Kidd hissed loudly as he buried his face in his palm, shaking his head in disbelief, ''Well, now you morons know and before you go running off half cocked and shit why not just wait a few measly minutes for my subordinate to get back with the _**key**_.'' Ace let out a defeated sigh as he felt himself deflate. The fire user dropped his arms to his side, having no desire to cause further harm to Law by rashly attempting to rescue him. ''Fine.'' Ace said softly as his gaze moved across the stage to take in the other slaves still being auctioned off. Frankly it hurt the kind-hearted male to see all those poor people being reduced to mere possessions at the whims of spoiled aristocrats.

A gleam of mischief flickered across Ace's facial features and he turned a lopsided grin on Kidd, ''We'll wait for the key, but in the interim I'm burning this hell-hole to the goddamned ground and we're gonna free the rest of those people.'' Ace said sternly, crooked grin now plastered to his face as his index and middle fingers suddenly caught fire. Kidd blinked at the younger male for a moment before a rather sadistic grin plastered itself to his _**own**_ face, ''I'm fine with that.'' he very nearly chirped with excited blood-lust.

Ace chuckled as Luffy cooed with excitement at the chance to kick a bit of ass and save a whole lot of unfortunate souls, ''Than let's burn this bitch to the ground!'' Ace replied, intent on creating chaos so it would be easier to get the slaves to safety, ''Higan!'' he called and took aim. Kidd watched with intrigued amusement as Ace shot several rounds of fire from the tips of his fingers into strategic locations around the auction house's auditorium. The flames took root instantly and burst forth to build into several groups of larger flames, causing the auction goers to take notice of the sudden danger immediately.

The three 'trouble makers' waited until Ace's desired chaos turned into full blown hysteria and the auction goers were scrambling madly to escape from the deadly, growing flames. Kidd and the D. Brothers watched the stage as Disco made a run for it, completely disregarding the safety of his precious auction 'items' in favour of saving his own miserable hide. ''Welcome back, Killer.'' Kidd suddenly said without even having to look to confirm the return of his first mate. He grinned excitedly as he heard Killer sputter in surprise behind his ever present mask, ''You can't behave for even a few minutes, can you, Captain.'' the blond said flatly, clearly not impressed that Kidd had not kept a low profile.

''You bitch too much, Killer.'' Kidd teased, not paying any mind to the level of annoyance in his first mate's voice, ''You have the key.'' he stated rather than asked, still not taking his eyes off of the panic ensuing before him. It was far too exciting not to. ''Yes, Captain.'' was Killer's reply, ''Give it to Fire Fist, Killer.'' Kidd instructed, to which Killer only paused for a second before handing the aforementioned item over to Ace who took it with a nod. Ace tossed the key up and down for a second before turning to Luffy, ''I'm gonna go free the other prisoners. Go ahead and go wild, Bro.'' the fire user said just a little too cheerily.

Luffy cracked his knuckles loudly, ''Eh-hehehe, Got it!'' he chirped before diving into the panicked masses, punching anyone who he thought deserved it as Ace made a dash to the stage where he approached the frightened slaves, ''It's alright! I've got the key to free you all!'' Ace called over the hysterical screaming. The looks of utter glee that formed on the slaves' faces made Ace feel that his detour in rescuing Law was worth it. That is until he was almost bowled over by the excited slaves vying to be the first freed. Ace had to move fast lest he be buried under the squirming masses of desperate prisoners. One by one he finally managed to unlock their shackles, sending them off through the flames safely and leaving him to turn his attention back to Luffy who was busy crushing Saint Charloss' face.

When he was satisfied that his brother was alright he moved his gaze on to Eustass Kidd who had some doddering old fool in a choke-hold while Kidd's freaky looking, blond crew-mate was finishing up with an annoying lady. Ace took notice that both of their 'victims' were wearing a bubble over their heads, clearly indicating that they too were Celestial Dragons. 'Serves the assholes right.' Ace thought angrily as he made his way backstage to make sure no other slaves were still within the building. The fire user made quick work of his search in the back, managing to find four more slaves that hadn't been brought to the front.

Quickly freeing them he helped to usher them out of the burning building before making his way back to the auditorium so they could leave this god awful place and finally rescue Law from his unintended plight. ''Luffy! Let's get the hell out of here! This place is coming down a lot faster than I thought it would!'' Ace yelled as he dashed off of the stage and up the stairs to where Kidd waited, one foot planted on the older Saint's head. Luffy lifted his own head at the sound of his brother's voice and grinned like a lunatic, ''Sure thing, Ace!'' he called and ran after his brother, very much like a puppy following the tail of it's mother.

Ace smiled back at his ever exuberant brother before sending a quick glance over to Kidd who responded with a short nod, turning with a flare of his large fur coat and promptly exited the crumbling auction house. Ace followed a few steps behind as Luffy bounced after him, leaving the auction house without anymore trouble. Once they were at a safe distance they all came to a stop, ''So, are you quite done bossing us around.'' Ace asked Kidd flatly.

The man turned a wicked grin on the raven haired Logia, ''You seem to be in a hurry for someone who doesn't really know anything about the guy he wants to save. What, ya got a puppy crush on Trafalgar or something.'' the redhead replied crudely, to which Ace stiffened ever so slightly, causing the grin on Kidd's face to fall for a second. The Supernova gaped at Ace like a fish out of water before he threw his head back dramatically and laughed, ''What a fucking joke! You're _**actually**_ crushing on Trafalgar Law!'' Kidd howled, tears of mirth forming at the edges of his eyes.

Ace grit his teeth, enduring silently, ''This is just too fucking rich! You've know him for only a short time and you're already head over your goddamned heels for him!'' Kidd went on, not paying the slightest attention to the annoyed expression crossing Ace's handsome features. It took several moments more before Kidd could finally calm down enough not to howl like a lunatic as Luffy looked between his brother and the 'laughing jackal'. A grin slowly crept onto Luffy's face, turning to Ace he enveloped his startled brother in a rubbery bear hug, ''Luffy! What the hell!'' his brother yelled, struggling to be released before he lost circulation in the lower half of his body, ''Eh-hehehehe! I knew it! I'm so happy Ace has found someone to love!'' Luffy cooed loudly, causing Ace to blush.

''Get. Off. You. Moron!'' Ace gasped out, pushing at his brother though his efforts at release were futile as Luffy refused to let go until he was satisfied. Kidd watched the two boys' interaction with a look of great amusement on his face, 'Hope you're ready for the second bombshell, Trafalgar.' the Supernova thought with a silent chuckle. ''Okay, enough of the lovey dovey shit. I'll fucking puke if you keep that up.'' Kidd said with a wave of his hand, though his grin was still in place. Luffy made a humming noise in his throat as he twisted his body slightly to look at Kidd while still managing to keep his rubbery hold on Ace. It kind of creeped Kidd out...something he wouldn't admit to out loud.

''We need to get the hell out of dodge before the marines show up. I'm pretty sure that burning down the auction house and beating the Celestials to near death would constitute confinement in Impel Down.'' Kidd said as he glanced at the D. Brothers, ''And the last time I checked you had wanted to save a certain skinny assed pirate.'' That last comment left Ace with a grin, ''Oh, I wouldn't say it's skinny, but it's definitely a _**hot**_ ass, if I've ever seen one...and I've seen plenty.'' the fire user all but purred. He was rewarded with a blush staining Kidd's pale cheeks as the man coughed lightly into his fist, ''You're just proving my earlier point, Brat.'' Kidd muttered, knowing he'd just been called out.

The size of Ace's grin tripled, allowing him to forget his own mild embarrassment as he finally pried Luffy from his body, ''Oh, I may be proving your point, but you just proved _**mine**_!'' the twenty year old crowed as he crossed his arms over his chest victoriously. Kidd pulled in a snarl, fighting the urge to beat the unruly pup into submission, 'So much for putting the fear of _**me**_ into 'em.' he thought despondently as he was about to open his mouth to bitch at the cocky, freckled pain in his ass only to pause when Luffy began jumping up and down, waving his arms excitedly.

Kidd straightened as he eyed Luffy suspiciously, ''What's wrong with him? Did he blow out his last braincell or something.'' the redhead asked dryly as he backed away slightly. Ace glanced at his brother, taking in his body language, ''He's fine...always had too much energy...he's just greeting his crew.'' the raven haired male replied long before he made an attempt to confirm if his answer was correct. As it was...he was just that good at his Luffy-isms. ''Eh? Crew?'' Kidd questioned before he could finally hear a combination of excited, worried and rather angry voices in the distance.

He looked up in time to see a group of ten individuals, and one ugly starfish, running right at them, 'And people think _**my**_ crew are weird looking.' was the first thought that ran through Eustass Kidd's goggle clad head before some crazy, redheaded bitch was practically right on top of them, attempting to beat the Straw Hat to within an inch of his life. Kidd figured first impressions were everything and this particular impression was sending off alarmingly loud warning bells...as in 'let's not mess with the crazy fire crotch lest we want to die'.

Kidd shuddered and was sure to keep a safe distance, ''She won't attack you unless you move too quickly...or have the scent of money on ya.'' Ace laughed from where he now stood next to Kidd, clearly displaying that he too feared the redheaded girl with the too big knockers. ''I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Fire Fist.'' Kidd replied dryly, ''Now can we save the cheery reunion shit for later and get the hell out of here before we end up in chains. You want to save Trafalgar, don't you.''

Ace turned his face up toward Kidd and in place of his cheeky grin now stood a deep frown, ''Do you really need to ask such a dumb thing.'' was the freckled male's terse reply as he turned quickly to his happy-go-lucky brother, ''Let's go, Luffy. We can explain everything to the others when we get far away from here.'' Luffy glanced at his brother with a questioning look before it suddenly seemed to click, ''Oh yah!'' he said as if it had just occurred to him that they were in for a world of trouble and knowing Luffy he probably _**had**_ forgotten what they'd just done. Ace sighed and shook his head gently, a soft smile now gracing his features.

''For my sanity I should really just walk away, shouldn't I.'' Kidd spoke up, pulling Ace's attention back to the redhead, ''Probably.'' the freckled youth admitted without a seconds hesitation and a careless shrug of his shoulders. Kidd twitched, ''You're not suppose to agree with what I say, you know?'' he deadpanned while Ace simply laughed at his reaction. ''I'm aware of it, but why sugar coat it when it's true. Why else would I only visit my baby brother instead of join his crew. There's only so much of Luffy that one can take before they want to off themselves!'' Ace sniggered, though there was no spite behind his words just good-natured humour.

''Hey! I heard that, Ace!'' Luffy yelled huffily as he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, which only made him look adorable. Ace grinned at his pouting brother, ''You know I say it out of love, Luffy.'' was the Logia's reply as he walked over, lifted Luffy's hat and ruffled his hair. Forgetting his pout, Luffy laughed and nuzzled into the affectionate ruffling of his hair, ''Eh-hehehehe!'' the teen laughed warmly as Ace released him and stepped back. ''Let's go, guys!'' Luffy called to his confused crew and took off towards the Thousand Sunny, his beloved ship.

His crew followed with wordless shakes of their heads and a moment later Ace began to move after them, ''You're welcome to come with us back to the Sunny.'' Ace offered over his shoulder. Kidd snorted through his nose, ''Killer, take the others with you and go find out where that feather coated bastard took Trafalgar. Report back to me _**only**_ when you have found him.'' Kidd ordered before he all but stormed after Ace, Luffy and his hodgepodge crew, suddenly taking notice of the familiar spotted white hat that was attached to Ace's hip.

''What the hell have I gotten myself involved in...damn your fucking arse to hell, Trafalgar Law!''

* * *

><p>A soft, piteous moan rent the air followed shortly by a sneeze, ''S...someone is...talking s...shit about me...<em><strong>uuuhhhnn<strong>_!'' came a choked whine as one Trafalgar Law began to regain control of his drug induced senses, ''It...hurts...'' he coughed softly, trying to will his limbs to move only to receive no response, just a too loud jingling of chains. ''Wha...?'' Law croaked, turning his still blurry vision towards the strange noise. His eyes widened in alarm as all the events, prior to this moment, came rushing back to him with sudden clarity.

The sound of those jingling chains made Law want to vomit violently, 'I'm a...slave...I was sold..._**drugged**_ and _**sold**_ as someone's fucking...p...property!' was the thought that rang through Law's still muzzy mind. He couldn't believe he'd been so fucking careless, but by now that had become a rather moot point and the scruffy haired male's biggest concern was that he didn't know _**who**_ had purchased him. The drugs had seen to erasing the memories of the entire auction...though, to some extent, he was thankful for the mental lapse as he had _**no**_ desire to know what had been done to him during the selling process.

However, it was still paramount that he knew which fucker had bought him so he could kick their ass...well, when he had control of his limbs anyway. ''Fufufufu! Attempting to move around like that will only aggravate your recovering body, Darlin'.'' came a too smug voice from somewhere above and to the right of Law, causing the young Supernova's muscles to tense right back up. Law's head instinctively arched back and to the right in order to locate the owner of that nerve grating voice. It was to Law's utter horror that the aforementioned voice belonged to someone he considered to have a disturbingly close resemblance to the devil; Donquixote Doflamingo!

Doflamingo's grin widened dangerously at Law's reaction to seeing him, ''What a sweet face you grace me with, Darlin'.'' the oversized blond cooed disturbingly as the light in the room glinted off of his sunglasses when he leaned over Law's unresponsive, prone form. The Supernova twitched when Doflamingo reached out to touch him, running his fingers up the side of Law's trembling jaw and into his short, messy black hair before gripping the younger's soft locks violently.

Law hissed sharply through clenched teeth and tried to jerk away from the too tight hold. He received an amused chuckle for his efforts, causing Law to shoot a vicious glare up at the feather clad Shichibukai, ''Fufufufufu! You're quite lovely when you're mad, little _**Trafalgar Law**_. I am quite pleased with my purchase of you.'' Doflamingo said in a sickeningly sweet voice. ''Asshole...AH!'' Law growled as aggressively as his muddled senses would allow only to cry out as his hair was yanked on, hard.

''Easy, my Darlin'.'' Doflamingo cooed, grin decidedly sinister in appearance as he harshly flexed the fingers that were firmly planted in Law's hair. He pulled back until the Supernova's slender, tan throat was fully exposed and his face was tipped up toward Doflamingo's disgustingly grinning features as the man leaned down until his nose caressed Law's. ''You belong to _**me**_ now, Trafalgar Law, and since I paid the pretty sum of one Billion Beri for you I _**will**_ have your obedience...even if I have to beat it into you.'' The blond said, voice chirpy, but quite serious.

The mentioned amount shocked Law immensely, but he refused to let it deter his ire, ''Like..._**fuck**_ I will!'' the raven haired male yelled angrily, trying vainly to jerk his head free and to distance himself from Doflamingo's suffocating closeness. ''You're going to be quite the challenge, Darlin', but in the end you _**will**_ submit to me.'' the blond cooed again even though his grin promised pain. Law opened his mouth to argue only to feel Doflamingo's lips suddenly press against his own heavily, forcing his thicker tongue deep into Law's warm, wet cavity.

''MMHHN!'' Law howled in disgust and frightened shock as Doflamingo's lips and determined tongue muffled his protesting voice. The tight grip on his hair easily prevented the Supernova from trying to move away from his assaulter...not that his muscles would respond anyway, but it was the effort that counted. This particular effort being to bite down on Doflamingo's tongue until the metallic flavour of blood washed over his palate and down his throat. The blond grunted sharply with pain as he pulled away quickly, blood dripping down his _**and**_ Law's chin.

Law spit out the remaining blood pooling on his tongue as he pinned the Shichibukai with a hateful glare, breathing heavily through his partially open mouth. He watched a Doflamingo lifted a hand to wipe his thumb over the blood on his chin, pulling it back to examine the warm, sticky substance before turning a dangerous smile on Law once more, ''Such a naughty boy.'' the blond said with false kindness just before his hand shot out, slapping Law across the right side of his upturned face. The force behind the strike snapped Law's head forcefully to the left and managed to shift his numb body over several inches, leaving him gasping in shock.

Doflamingo moved down over his stunned body one more time, grin now showing teeth, ''I don't enjoy hitting such a pretty creature, but if discipline is needed it shall most certainly be dealt out. I do hope that in the future you shall remember that.'' the blond said as he straightened to his full height and turned to leave the room. However, he paused at the door to partially turn back in Law's direction, ''And **_try_** to remember that I own you, Darlin'. Pets are loyal to their masters, after all.'' Doflamingo threw over his shoulder, ''I'll be back within a few hours and I do hope, for your sake, that you are more accepting of your new life.''

The ensuing laughter that filled the air as Doflamingo exited the room had Law's blood running cold for the first time in longer than the Supernova cared to remember. He could feel his heart clenching with the unfamiliar sensation of **_fear _**as the sting of Doflamingo's slap radiated through his flesh, 'What the fuck have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

><p>The irritated tapping of a heavily soled shoe against the thick rail of the Thousand Sunny could be heard echoing dully through the air, ''Three hours and your crew still haven't returned...doesn't really speak well of their tracking skills.'' Portgas D. Ace, the instigator of the tapping noise, said sarcastically from his cross-legged perch on the Sunny's rail. The vein in Kidd's temple pulsed in mounting annoyance, clearly marking the point at which the redhead would more than likely <em><strong>snap <strong>_and attempt to strangle the freckled male.

''As I said many times over in the last three hours...'' Kidd snarled through clenched teeth, ''It takes fucking _**time**_ to locate a target, assess proper escape routes _**and**_ possible means of defence. Even someone like _**you**_ should know that, Fire Fist.'' the redhead pinched the bridge of his nose as if by doing this it would help him to calm down. Ace huffed, having lost his usual cheery disposition an hour and a half ago, ''It'll be okay, Ace.'' Luffy spoke up from where he now sat, directly below his brother's perch on the Sunny's rail.

Luffy turned onto his knees and lifted himself up until he was peering up at Ace over his crossed legs, large smile firmly in place. The Logia couldn't help letting a soft smile crawl onto his face at his brother's attempt to waylay his worries, ''I know, Luffy.'' was all he could respond with despite the fact that he didn't truly believe his own words. ''There's no point in worrying yourselves sick. You wouldn't be of any help to the guy if you did, so in the meantime...let's eat!'' Sanji said as he suddenly appeared from within the ship's kitchen galley with an elegant grace to his steps.

''_**FOOD**_!'' Luffy howled excitedly as he all but shot to his feet, nearly knocking Ace overboard in his haste to stuff himself to bursting and successfully making Kidd jump in alarm. The rest of the scrawny Captain's crew merely shook their heads and promptly got out of Luffy's way, knowing better than to get between the boy and his food. Ace hopped off the railing and made his way to the kitchen as he waved at a still stunned looking Kidd, ''Might wanna hurry up if you plan on eating!'' Ace called, all sunshine and smiles once more as he dashed out of sight.

When Kidd cautiously entered the galley his jaw almost dropped. The first thing he took in was the size of the spread neatly placed out on a sizable table. The second was how amazing the variety and the smells of the meal were _**and**_ the third was the fact that the pretty blond, who had apparently cooked all of _**that**_ by himself,...Sanji was it...was currently distracting Luffy with a large hunk of meat. Kidd reasoned that the purpose behind this was to allow the others to get their fill before their insanely ravenous, bottomless pit of a Captain inhaled everything...or at least that's what it looked like if the way Luffy was now hanging off of that chunk of meat like a rabid dog meant anything.

''You'd better hurry up.'' Ace called from where he sat at the long table, happily stuffing his own face before promptly falling face first into his food, ''Holy shit!'' Kidd yelled in shock as he jumped back in sudden alarm. Sanji dropped Luffy with an annoyed huff and strolled over to where Ace lay slumped over the table, ''Did he just fucking _**die**_?'' Kidd asked cautiously as he inched forward half a step. The blond shook his head as the others continued to eat...as if things like this happened every damn day, ''He's not _**dead**_...he's sleeping.'' Sanji growled.

Kidd watched the blond carefully as he leaned over Ace's left shoulder and expeditiously pinched the freckled male's ear, twisting it almost cruelly, ''What did I tell you about disrespecting food.'' the young cook snarled, making Kidd inch backwards as Ace quickly shot up straight, laughing fondly. The blond continued to twist the raven haired male's ear, ''Sorry, Sanji-san!'' Ace apologized, ''You know I love your cooking, but I just can't help it!'' Sanji released his ear and motioned for Kidd to take a seat.

Kidd mindfully crept around the irritable cook and took a reluctant seat at the table while Ace rubbed at his abused ear, grin and flecks of food still firmly in place, ''Chew before you swallow, idiot!'' Sanji suddenly admonished, clearly yelling at Luffy who continued to stuff his face before launching himself at the table. The instant the boy's feet left the floor Kidd watched as several pairs of hands shot out to procure food before Luffy demolished it, ''Here.'' Ace said from where he sat beside Kidd, left cheek stuffed with a homemade bread roll, ''You're not use to this kind of eating.'' was the half assed explanation as he pushed a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of soup and caramel custard pudding in Kidd's direction.

Kidd stared at the simple looking meal and marvelled at how elegant it still managed to look, ''Eat before Luffy sees it.'' Ace reminded, causing Kidd to finally pick up a spoon, dipping it into the amber broth of the soup. As soon as the warm liquid touched his tongue Kidd swore that he had never had anything so delicious! It was amazing! Eustass Kidd quite literally stuffed his face...cool restraint be damned!

When the plates were empty and everyone had their fill they meandered back out onto the Sunny's main deck, leaving Sanji, Nami, Robin, Caimie and Chopper to clean up...Zoro had attempted to help only to end up under Sanji's foot...literally...before finally being kicked out of the galley...literally. It wasn't twenty minutes later that had Sanji sauntering gracefully back out of the galley with a tray of drinks balancing on his left hand. It wasn't the type of drink that Kidd was accustomed to, but _**damn**_ if it wasn't fucking tasty...way better than most of the alcoholic _**swill**_ he downed in bars!

Sipping his drink, Kidd now sat back against the railing on the Sunny's main deck, idly observing the Straw Hat crew and his brightly coloured surroundings, permanently grumpy expression firmly planted back on his face. 'Definitely _**not**_ my type of ship, but I gotta admit it's set up damn well.' Kidd found himself thinking as he eyed the grass covered deck, 'Though I have no idea what possessed these people to cover the deck in grass...kinda stupid if you ask me. Wonder if they have to re-sod it every time they have a battle on board the ship? It's such a cutesy looking ship...I really fucking hope that that means the 'looks are deceiving' quote holds true here or they're fucking screwed.'

Kidd was pulled from his silent criticism of the Straw Hat's ship when he suddenly felt someone touching him. He jerked to the side, nearly spilling his drink as he glared down at the perpetrator and laid eyes on a grinning Luffy who was happily petting his coat. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' Kidd deadpanned. Luffy merely chuckled, burying his face deep into the fur and tugging on it with his hands, ''It's so soft and fuzzy!'' Luffy said into the fur. Kidd's right eye twitched violently, being reminded of the few times when he had the...misfortune... to be in Trafalgar Law's presence. Despite the Dark Doctor's outwardly calm and collected demeanour the young male apparently had a penchant for soft, fuzzy things and on those occasions Kidd usually found himself sporting some extra weight on his back. The redhead found Trafalgar to be quite the pretty little tease and it was clear that the skinny youth enjoyed making him blush. It, unfortunately, appeared that the easiest way to do that was to cuddle into the fur of his coat _**while**_ he was still wearing it! Likewise it appeared that Monkey D. Luffy also enjoyed fuzzy things...

Kidd snarled, but before he could lay into the teen for touching him and violating his personal space oh so spectacularly that scary, big breasted skank...Nami, right...hauled Luffy off of him by the rubber boy's ear, ''What did I tell you about other people's personal space!'' she scolded. It made Kidd wonder if the words 'what did I tell you' were something that were heard far too many times on this ship. The girl moved Luffy to a safe distance as Kidd noticed Ace snickering behind his left hand, right hand unconsciously on the hat still attached to his hip. The redhead was about to comment on it when a sudden rush of air blew over him, ruffling his hair and coat and causing him to turn a disturbed gaze on the masked blond now squatting beside him. ''Put your blades away, Killer.'' Kidd ground out, both eyes now twitching, 'Bloody blond is like a damn protective mother hen.' the Supernova thought dismally as Killer obeyed his command.

Ace tensed at the arrival of Kidd's first mate, knowing that he would finally be able to take action once Killer spilled the necessary information he desired. Silence fell over the occupants of the Thousand Sunny, waiting for the words they wanted to hear, ''We found him.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! <strong>So I decided to make Law twenty and I'm more than positive that he's at least twenty+, but...whatever...I kind of wanted him Ace's age for this fic. Oh, and I am aware of the fact that salary is not really discussed for the Shichibukai (if they have one at all...probably not), but for the sake of my story I wanted the bid to break high. Anywaaaaaaay, I so love screwing with pre-existing character personalities! Just to be random. X3

see ya next chapter, Chickadees!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Things**

**Disclaimer****:** It's the usual :3...I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic and I most definitely do not make any profit by writing this story. Everything, but the plot, belong to the wonderful Oda!

**Warning: **As in every last one of my stories, this is yaoi...das boy on boy lovin' y'all! There is a possibility of torture, use of medical grade drugs at some point in the story line and character death. Oh yes, and let's not forget to mention (cause let's face it someone will come after me if I don't) that this story will deviate fiercely from the original story plot Oda has created...as do most fics ever written by 'normal' people. I'm messing with Oda's work here people! oO

**Pairing: **Ace x Law, Kidd x Law

**Summary****:** Being sold into slavery decidedly sucked ass, in the Dark Doctor's opinion: beaten, bruised, broken and hopeless he was starting to think that the life he had known and loved would never be his again. That is until an unlikely saviour strolled right into the human auction house.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>**:**

**blah **- talking via a com system

_**blah**_ - putting stress on words

* * *

><p><strong>Kalista Jia: <strong>Well you got it in one on the New Year's update, that's for sure. I do love seeing you're reviews showing up first in my inbox. It get's me all fired up to write. Now before I forget...have a big hug for those bruises. Though, I must say that I'm a bit proud...sorry...that my fic induces excitement on the level of giving bruises to my readers...sorry. Anyway, you're not too far off in your assessment of the fic's plot, just the order in which some of the stuff you mentioned may happen. I'm still a bit in the air about setup and ideas, but...like every other fic I pull out my ass...I'll piece it together eventually and hopefully you'll all enjoy it immensely. ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER!

**( ):** That was quite the thing to read right away in the morning. My brain can't really keep up with it. So...the words 'anythingof' is what you're referring to about the spacing, I assume. Now, yes, fanfic does mess with stuff sometimes, but I think that was an editing flub, though, for the life of me, I did not see it while rereading the fic three times. That aside, I am very far from perfect as I am not a real writer. I do not fully structure the setup of how the characters speak by the rules I learned in highschool english class, because I set it up like how real humans speak. We put pauses on our sentences to take a breath and that's how I want it to feel in the reading of the story...whether it correct or not. You do, however, have my apologies if it truly frustrates you. Other than that I'm glad you enjoy the fic still.

**Tigereye13not signed in ():** Not so sure if your sign-in name is actually all of that, but I put it down anyway X3. And, yes, I do believe I'm a lover of Law loving fluffy things. Lol! It's just to awesome a concept to pass up...especially with all that artwork slapping you in the face with such an sweet character trait. Oh and I'm also inclined to believe you might be the same reviewer listed right above, if the context of this little review is anything to go by.

**Arotho:** No worries about the discipline thing. You'll be getting more of sadistic Doflamingo very shortly. Oh, and definitely no worries about the character death subject. I'm not a huge fan of killing characters off...unless they piss me off that is...cough, cough...Nami...cough. Just not a fan of her character. Anywhooooo, I can also say that Killer is an awesome character and I too believe he's kinda ninja-like, just showing up outta the blue. Now go on and enjoy the next chapter!

**TinkotheWolf:** Thank you for the Merry Christmas and I'm quite glad you're enjoying it thus far. It's been really fun writing this up to this point and I hope it remains this way right to the end for, not only me, but for everyone. Thank you for the immense praise of this story! I just get more excited to continue writing when I read how much everyone is enjoying the read.

**CARLOSv:** So much love! I think I'm going to need a couple of buckets just to carry it all :3. I give you big hugs for this awesome review! I'm ecstatic that you love it so much and it's barely into the story. I do hope that you continue to enjoy this fic, now read on my little stalker! lol

**A.N.:**HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Things<strong>

One hour led to two than to four and finally eight. It was mind numbingly quiet...almost like being on death row in Impel Down where every last inmate was too busy regretting their lives to make even the smallest noise. It was suffocating! Law hated silence even though he was or could be a man of little words. Silence resembled the dead to Law. The raven haired male sighed softly and shifted upon the bed he had woken upon several hours ago, chains shifting and jingling with his sluggish movements. He had slowly regained the majority of his motor functions over the past several hours, now having the ability to stand on trembling legs, but standing and moving all the same.

However, even though he could only take small intervals on his feet before his muscles gave out due to the drug induced weakness he continued to push it by decreasing his periods of rest over time. By the eighth hour he could manage a fairly stable stride from one end of the room to the other without collapsing. Law equated this rather speedy recovery to his Devil Fruit's side effects. It was comforting, but even than it was not helping him the way he _**really**_ wanted it to and this left Law frustrated and fidgety at best.

The chains and shackles were only further adding to his stress as he had noted that the heavy metal was inlaid with vile Seastone, preventing him from using his powers even if he _**hadn't**_ been drugged. Law had grown so desperate to escape that he had tried to simply duck out the door to the room, despite knowing it would be useless, when he had gathered enough strength to move only to...no surprise...find that it was not only locked, but reinforced as well. His desperation escalated to a point where he even contemplated jumping out the window and into the sea below when he had confirmed that he was actually on a ship...if only for a moment. The thing stopping him from actually doing so...the thought that he would be leaving his precious crew behind. That thought was more than enough for him to rethink _**that**_ idea.

So here he was, lying flat on his back, on what he strongly suspected was Doflamingo's bed in his private sleeping quarters...what the fuck _**else**_ would it be after all! Law found himself snarling animalistically and covered his dark lined eyes with the heels of his palms, ''Fuck it all!'' he hissed before he dropped his hands to either side of his hips, making the chain pull taut over his flat belly. He lay still for only two minutes before he forced his weak muscles into action and sat up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the plush bed and onto the chilly wood floor.

The white smock he still wore hiked up in his lap, forcing the young Supernova to pull at it in an attempt to give himself some kind of modesty. It was a fairly pointless endeavour and only helped to further build his frustration. However, it was not to say that Law was any kind of prude when in fact he would more than happily show a sexy flash of forbidden skin...for the _**right**_ person. Doflamingo was most definitely _**not**_ the right person to be seducing! Just the thought of that over sized man's dick being anywhere near his person actually made Law want to hide in a very small dark place much like a frightened animal would.

''That _**thing **_would split me wide open.'' the Supernova whispered hoarsely as a shudder raced up his spine, ''You'd be surprised at how _**accommodating**_ and _**resilient**_ one's ass could actually be, my Darlin'.'' the voice that belonged to the dreaded 'thing' spoke up out of nowhere, making Law skid sideways on the edge of the bed to put distance between them. ''How the fuck does someone of your size move without making a damn sound!'' Law snarled, frustration surfacing in the form of mildly rebellious words. Doflamingo stood at the end of the bed, grinning like the Cheshire cat, ''It's something I've perfected over the years, Darlin'. Impressed.'' the blond replied.

Law rolled his eyes, ''Hardly. Just annoyed.'' the younger male said dryly only to be ignored, ''I see you are finally recovering from the drug they gave you earlier.'' Doflamingo said as if it wasn't already obvious. Law remained silent, choosing to be the one to ignore the other's comments this time around only to have it swiftly backfire when Doflamingo closed the distance between them easily. He pulled the stunned Supernova up by the large, thick metal collar around his slender throat, ''I see you're still having trouble accepting your new lot in life, Darlin'.'' the blond said, warning edging his oddly cheery voice.

Law managed to get his feet under him, wobbling only slightly as he glared defiantly up at the man who held him against his will, ''The only thing I accept when it comes to my lot in life is my freedom as a pirate.'' Law said coolly, outwardly exuding a sense of calm under pressure despite his current circumstances. 'I have to appear in control no matter how I feel internally.' Law found himself thinking as he held the gaze hidden behind coloured sunglasses. Silence filled the room for several minutes as the two continued their stare-down before Doflamingo suddenly threw back his head and laughed loudly.

Law was left with no time to react as he was suddenly thrown down onto the plush bed beside them, forced onto his stomach and held there easily by the hard grip at the base of his skull. The raven haired beauty wasted no time in putting his now functioning, but still weak muscles to use as he struggled like a hell-cat possessed. ''Get the fuck _**off**_ of me!'' he yelled angrily, body bucking violently beneath the sudden press of Doflamingo's much larger build. He felt the blond shift slightly to the side, ''Be_**have**_, little Wildcat!'' Doflamingo said excitedly, slapping Law across his bare exposed ass before gripping at the supple flesh harshly.

Law gasped more from shock than the throbbing sting of the slap, his body tense from the unexpected strike. Once his brain connected the pain to what had happened he went limp and sagged into the plush blankets with a nearly silent whimper of pain as his muscles released the sudden tension quickly. He could vaguely hear Doflamingo chuckling above his restrained head as the Shichibukai slowly began to caress the stinging flesh of his pert backside. This only served to irritate Law as he shot Doflamingo a cold look from the corner of his eye, consequently earning him two more hard swats on the ass. Law pulled a loud hiss in through his teeth and tried to get free again only to have his head pushed further into the mattress beneath him and yet another strike administered to his burning flesh.

It took several more violent strikes before Law conceded to a more submissive attitude...if just to keep his backside and his sanity intact. The dark haired male lay panting upon the bed, white smock now hiked up around his shoulder-blades, covered in slowly forming bruises all along his thighs, ass and back from where Doflamingo had struck him repeatedly. Law remained still for several minutes, forcing air into his screaming lungs before he felt the unwanted touch of the sadistic Shichibukai at the nape of his neck.

He shuddered at the feel of those long fingers slipping between his flesh and the collar as he was hoisted effortlessly up from the mattress, leaving him to choke slightly at the press of metal on the front of his throat. Once his body stood vertically on trembling knees Doflamingo changed his hold on his new slave by wrapping one arm around Law's slim chest as the other held up a key in front of the Supernova's half lidded gaze. ''Now that the feisty Wildcat is all nice and subdued I think it's time to give my new pet a pretty new collar that compliments his exotic beauty.'' the blond purred as the key sunk into the matching slot on the collar.

With a gentle click the collar popped open and fell to the floor with a resonating, metallic thud as Doflamingo moved to unlock the cuffs that secured Law's wrists. In a matter of moments the cuffs joined the collar on the floor, quickly forgotten. ''Good boy.'' Doflamingo cooed into Law's ear only to eat his words when the dark haired male suddenly dropped through his hold, slid backwards through the blond's slightly spread legs, flipped onto his feet and, with all the force he could muster, viciously kicked Doflamingo squarely in his lower back.

Surprised by the sudden rebellion Doflamingo tumbled into his large bed as Law made a mad dash for the door on quickly weakening legs, ''Silly Wildcat.'' the blond reprimanded teasingly as he extended his hand and moved his fingers in odd patterns. Law pulled in a sharp breath when he felt his body suddenly stop moving, ''Come here.'' Doflamingo's voice ordered and Law found himself turning against his will, taking shaky steps back to where the Shichibukai now sat on the edge of the bed.

'What the fuck is going on! I can't control my body!' Law thought with suddenly building fear as he came to stand between Doflamingo's spread legs. Once the young Supernova was in reach Doflamingo lowered his hand, ''And here I thought you would behave yourself even if it was just for a short time, silly Wildcat.'' the blond admonished as he reached for Law only to have the younger male react violently, slapping his hand away from him. Doflamingo's brow rose in mild amusement as Law began to move backward in a crouched shuffle, raising his hands into the usual elegant position that signalled the use of his devil fruit powers, ''Room.'' he hissed angrily.

Doflamingo made an indistinguishable noise in the back of his throat when a softly glowing, blue tinted dome surrounded the two occupants of the room, ''Sha...!'' Law made to call out only to be suddenly thrown back onto the bed in a blur of movement, Doflamingo now hovering over his stunned form. Law's eyes widened as something slim and cool was secured around his neck, ''That's enough of that.'' the blond, perched above his prone body, scolded with that overly large grin plastered on his features once more. Law felt his stomach drop as that sickening, weak feeling that accompanied the touch of Seastone permeated his body all over again.

Once more he was left without his powers and with the strength of his own body being the only thing left to rely on Law knew he was finished. The Supernova couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably on his back from where he was being easily held down, ''It appears that I may need to use more force with you.'' Doflamingo said after a moment of observing Law's irritated movements beneath the hold of his right hand as the left caressed a forming bruise on Law's right hip. The dark haired male hissed softly at the press of fingers to his tender flesh.

''I think a few nights on the floor might help to calm you down.'' the blond added. Law snorted softly, 'As if sleeping on the floor would make me fucking obedient. Idiot.' the younger male thought dryly as he was effortlessly lifted back up and promptly deposited in a far corner of the room. A grunt of pain fell from Law's collar clad throat when he connected heavily with the hardwood floor, forcing him to curl in on himself slightly from the jarring drop. While the younger was recovering from the unexpected drop Doflamingo reached behind him, lifting up a short, chain-link leash and fastened it to the collar around Law's throat with a small, sturdy lock.

When the Supernova heard the soft, telltale click of the lock being snapped shut he quickly forgot about his bruised and abused backside, ''...the fuck?'' he questioned as his hand reached up to touch the lock and leash. Law's eyes promptly widened in astonishment before they narrowed in anger and he attempted to lunge at Doflamingo only to be horribly surprised when he was suddenly choked by the shortness of the leash. The tattooed male was swiftly forced backwards by his momentum, feet sliding out from beneath him to leave him on his back again. Law's gaze followed the short length of the leash to see that it was secured into a ring on the floor, leaving him only enough room to do nothing but sit on his ass against the wall.

Law was outraged and felt the need to retaliate again. However, when he turned his attention back towards Doflamingo he found that grinning face hovering not inches above his own as the larger man was now settled between his naked thighs. Fear clenched his gut, but he struck out none the less, ''Fucking bastard!'' Law hissed viciously only to have his hand seized mid strike and forced back onto the floor. He was swiftly struck across the right side of his face, leaving him dizzy and spitting blood.

''Your rebellious nature is quite persistent. I do believe you have now earned a couple of days without food on top of sleeping on the floor. How does that sound, little Wildcat.'' Doflamingo cooed softly, the sound a complete opposite to what the situation entailed. Law's response was to spit what little blood was left in his mouth in Doflamingo's grinning face, ''Go fuck yourself.'' the youth said flatly even as his vision continued to swim. The Shichibukai sighed as if he was simply dealing with a disobedient child and shook his head slowly, licking off the blood that now clung to the skin at the corner of his mouth, ''I'd much rather fuck _**you**_, Darlin'.'' was the breathy reply.

Law stiffened, finally taking in just _**where**_ exactly Doflamingo had himself situated. The reaction was instantaneous as Law quickly tried to draw his knees up between his body and Doflamingo's so he could close his legs and try to protected his more vulnerable lower body. It didn't quite work in his favour as Doflamingo quickly caught on to what he was trying to do. The blond clucked his tongue disapprovingly and bore down on Law's prone body, easily keeping the younger's legs wide open, ''There's no need to be shy with me since you'll have no need for clothing in my presence from this point onward.'' Doflamingo said a little too cheerily for Law's tastes before the blond suddenly tore the flimsy white smock from his body.

Law instinctively covered himself and tried to vainly twist away, ''Such a fussy little thing, you are,'' Doflamingo teased cruelly as he pinned down Law's other hand and gathered both in a one handed hold, baring the boy to a hungry gaze hidden behind reflective sunglasses. ''but _**so**_ pretty. I find it quite a delight to see just how many tattoos you have decorating your lovely skin. Perhaps I shall have another put on you.'' Law felt bile rise in his throat at those words as Doflamingo pawed at his body. It was clear to the dark haired male that the sadistic blond was contemplating a slave owner's tattoo and it left him feeling dirty despite the fact that they were only words.

* * *

><p>''I think he's mocking us.''<p>

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''Exactly what I said...he's mocking us. Look at it. We've been scouting his ship for four damn days and he hasn't set sail yet. He knows we're watching him. Hell, he's even flaunted Law's existence on his ship at least a dozen times! He's clearly trying to piss us off so we fuck up.''

The blatant irritation rolling off of Portgas D. Ace was palpable enough to actually _**taste **_when he spoke to Kidd from where they lay hidden in a bluff of trees overlooking Doflamingo's rather impressive ship. The two were as close to the cliff's rocky edge as humanly possible without taking a head-dive to the 'certain death' sloshing around a hundred feet below. They needed an unobstructed view of the entire surface of the ship and this was only achievable by their current position, ''Look, Portgas, I don't give two shits if that feather clad bastard is flaunting Trafalgar around the deck of his ship like a prized pet so long as the idiot's still _**alive**_.'' Kidd stressed with an exasperated sigh.

The redhead was fast to learn that when Ace cared about something he would do anything to keep that something protected and safe. It was kind of annoying, actually. ''Just quit your fucking bitching and shut up already.'' Kidd said snappishly to which he received a raised eyebrow and a half cocked smile, ''Careful what you say, _**Red**_, cause I'm not the only one who's fidgety and aggravated.'' Ace pointed out. Kidd snarled, ''Piss off, Portgas.'' Ace snickered behind his hand, ''Whatever you say, Captain.'' the freckled male teased back.

Kidd resisted the urge to bash his skull into the ground repeatedly, 'Just ignore him.' the redhead thought vehemently as he turned his gaze back to the ship harboured in the small bay. It wasn't any more than twenty minutes when an excited buzz of voices filtered up to the two laying low on the cliff above. Both Kidd and Ace turned their full attention to the main deck of the large ship and both of them couldn't help but to suck in a soft breath as Doflamingo paraded a barely clothed Law out onto the deck by a short leash.

''What now?'' Ace said, worry lacing his voice. They watched in tense silence as rope was secured to one of Law's wrists and he was pressed against the thick main mast. The rope was than wrapped around the mast and tightly secured around Law's opposite wrist, effectively forcing the young Supernova to 'hug' the base of the mast. Likewise, his ankles were secured, leaving the dark haired male unable to move and the leash now trailing down the side of his body. It didn't help Ace's sense of honour any when Doflamingo stepped forward with a glinting knife in hand and, with one swift movement, sliced up the back of the flimsy material barely hiding Law's body from view. Kidd had to plant a firm hand between Ace's shoulder-blades to prevent the young man from leaping stupidly off the cliff to rescue Law, ''Don't be fucking stupid.'' Kidd hissed softly before turning his gaze back towards the ship below him as Doflamingo's voice floated up to them loud and clear.

''Such a stubborn child, you are.'' the blond said, grin plastered to his features as he stroked Law's exposed backside. Kidd was alarmed to see the fading bruises that decorated Law's body and he automatically applied more pressure to where he held Ace down, ''No matter how many times I've punished you in the last four days for your silly little rebellions you just don't seem to want to learn your place. Taming you is proving to be a bit difficult, Wildcat.'' Doflamingo went on to say only to receive a condescending noise from Law. Kidd and Ace watched the restrained male shift slightly before his voice rang out over the small bay, calm and collected despite his current position, ''Than let me leave, because I'm, sure as hell, never going to be obedient for someone like you.'' Law said flatly.

Kidd was a bit impressed by Law's ability to keep an outward calm considering the current situation. Doflamingo's laugh echoed through the air, ''Just because you're being difficult, Darlin', doesn't mean that I'll just let you go. It means that I'll just try harder to break you and when you finally _**do**_, your 'fall' will be all the sweeter for me.'' the blond purred as he stepped back from Law, producing a flog from within his customary feathered coat. The two males, hiding on the cliff's edge, could see Law tense when he caught sight of the sleek leather strips attached to a slim, flexible handle from the corner of his peripheral.

Both were impressed at how still the tattooed male remained despite the slight tensing of muscles as the larger blond approached his bound body again, caressing his exposed backside with the leather strips of the flogger. ''A little public humiliation may help to calm you.'' Doflamingo said in a sickly sweet voice, clearly becoming excited at the thought of causing further harm. The blond playfully swatted the tails over a larger bruise on Law's right hip, making the raven haired male's right arm twitch slightly as he turned his head to the left.

Kidd's eyes narrowed and Ace's muscles jumped under the press of his hand as the echoing crack of the flog's tails suddenly snapped across Law's lower back, pulling a loud hiss from the Supernova, ''Did you enjoy that, Darlin'?'' Doflamingo asked cruelly only to have an answering growl as a reply. In Kidd's eyes, this only served as an encouragement for the blond who responded with a well placed snap across Law's exposed inner thigh. This succeeded in pulling a strangled noise from Law's restricted throat and in turn the true 'punishment' began. It was a dozen more strikes before cries of pain were being torn forcefully from the younger Supernova's throat as blood now streaked his backside.

Another dozen later and Law was screaming with agony, sagging uselessly in the hold the ropes provided against the now bloodied mast. It was to Kidd's wonderment and Ace's horror that the wounds now decorating Law's back were skillfully being applied rather than being haphazardly slapped across the flesh, sure to never leave a lasting scar once they healed over, but still delivering the maximum amount of torture on the victim's weakening body. ''This is disgusting!'' Ace snarled as he squirmed under the pressure Kidd's hand continued to provide between his straining shoulder blades, ''I've had enough! We can't allow this to go on any longer! Now let go!'' the freckled Logia went on in a hissing breath of rage.

''I'm aware of your disgust, Brat, but you have to remember the current situation. You'll risk Trafalgar's safety if you barrel on in there like a fucking moron and if you have forgotten than let me refresh you...Trafalgar Law is a Supernova and this is what his pride is telling him to do. He will continue to fight and rebel until that blond bastard finally kills him.'' Kidd snarled as he shot a warning look at Ace, ''Trafalgar's pride as a pirate will not allow him to submit...he would rather _**die**_.'' Ace froze and turned his own gaze on Kidd with a snap of his head. His eyes were wide with alarm and anger, ''That's not a solution!'' he barked.

''Perhaps not. That's why we are going to rescue his skinny arse, but _**only**_ when we have a chance of removing him from Doflamingo's hold without causing further harm. Understand?'' Kidd reiterated, willing Ace to be still and patient with a firm glare, ''Under_**stand**_?'' the redhead very nearly barked back when Ace didn't reply. The fire user gave the older male a hateful glare, but the tense muscles of his shoulders finally relaxed under Kidd's hand, ''Glad you see it my way, Portgas.'' Kidd said smugly as he turned his gaze back to Law's shuddering, exhausted body, still bound to the main mast.

''You look beautiful covered in blood. It compliments your skin tone wonderfully.'' they heard Doflamingo coo as he now stroked one large hand through the coating of warm life fluids covering Law's trembling back, pulling a soft whine from within the younger's scream abused throat, ''So beautiful.'' the blonde repeated more softly, kissing the raw, bloodied flesh between a pair of twitching shoulder-blades. When Doflamingo pulled back to his full height, licking his lips clean of blood, he motioned to one of the crew that stood watching the proceedings. Ace's stomach clenched in unease as the unknown man saluted and ran off out of sight.

''I really don't like this.'' Ace bit out and this time Kidd couldn't help but begin to feel the same way, ''Well aware, Portgas!'' Kidd said lowly as he caught sight of the unknown man returning with what looked like a bucket and a stick of sorts. The man set the odd looking bucket down on the deck near Doflamingo and both males, hidden on the cliff, could have sworn they saw something glowing from within the bucket. It appeared that Doflamingo was rather pleased with the item now resting by his feet as he bent to grasp the stick like object that was propped inside the bucket.

''Shit!'' Kidd swore as the item was pulled from within the bucket, finally revealing what it was and leaving the spying duo feeling sick to their stomachs. ''That's a fucking branding iron!'' Ace swore violently, ''He's going to brand Law as his slave!'' the disgust and fright mixing within the freckled male's vocals was more than enough for Kidd to know that there was _**no**_ stopping Ace from trying to rescue Law now. Kidd no longer felt the need to.

It was clear that Law was now frightened as he could obviously feel the scorching heat from the brand when it neared his blood coated flesh, causing him to start actively struggling. Though, it was clear that his body was weak from blood loss and pain while his movements, however determined they may be, were sluggish at best. The young Supernova could only howl in frustration as the red-hot 'agony' approached him, leaving Ace with no other option, but to save Law from the degradation of being branded. To Ace destroying an infallible spirit like Trafalgar Law's was no better than being dead...like what Kidd had made mention of moments before.

Ace leapt from the cliff with no hesitation, forcing Kidd to take the plunge, to the ship below, right along with him or miss out on the 'carnage'. Kidd would sure as fuck _**not**_ have that! Doflamingo's blond head snapped up in curiosity as the ship suddenly trembled with the impact of the two new arrivals. The Shichibukai paused, scalding hot brand poised not bare centimetres from the flesh just above the mound of Law's right ass cheek.

''Fine mess you got yourself in, Trafalgar.'' Kidd called loudly, his voice causing Law to tense for a whole other reason. The raven haired male refused to look in the direction of that condescending voice and remained silent, body still stubbornly trembling from the pain and rapid blood-loss, ''Well now. What do we have here?'' Doflamingo said, appearing mildly amused with the turn of events as he swayed the brand back and forth near Law's vulnerable flesh.

Ace tensed, baring his fists, but otherwise remained where he had landed on the deck of Doflamingo's ship. Likewise, Kidd remained perfectly still, standing tall beside Ace, ''We're here to relieve you of that skinny burden you have strapped to your main mast.'' Kidd said, his painted lips curling up an a sinister smirk. Doflamingo continued to play with the brand held in his grip as he turned his full attention to the intruders that had the gall to challenge him on his own ship, ''What a couple of insolent pups.'' he laughed, ''Do either of you think that by coming here like this you can make a difference in this child's fate?''

Kidd scowled at being called a pup, but, otherwise, did not comment on the insult and chose to instead keep an eye on the branding iron that continued to bob carelessly about just scant centimetres from Law's trembling flesh. 'It's made of metal so it would be easy to pull from that bastard's hold with my powers, but it's still too close to Trafalgar's skin. The chances of me getting it from Doflamingo are good, but burning Trafalgar in the process is even greater.' Kidd thought miserably as he continued to wait for Doflamingo to step clear of Law.

Ace, however, took the moment of talk to send off sparks of flame to Luffy and the others, who were stationed at various other locations along with Kidd's crew _**and**_ Law's. It had been decided when Killer had returned to the ship four days ago that they would search for Law's crew. It was only fair that the tattooed Supernova's crew-mates knew about the current 'situation' too and since Kidd had met them before they had been easy to search out and identify. It had been a bit of a surprise that the Heart Pirate's crew seemingly only consisted of three other visible individuals as only _**three**_ of them had shown up, but Ace just couldn't be too sure about it...perhaps the others stayed behind. Though, shockingly enough, to him, one of Law's crew-mates turned out to be a sizable, talking, polar bear in an orange jumpsuit that Luffy immediately latched on to. Luffy was a sucker for the strange and unseen, after all...but that was currently beside the point.

The fire Logia knew when his flames found their intended recipients instantly. They were on the move and closing in, 'Now all we need to do is to get Doflamingo to step away from Law as quickly as possible without giving him further cause to brand Law.' the freckled male thought as he sent a subtle signal to Kidd that the others were on their way. The redhead's eyes flickered in recognition of the signal before turning back to the bloodied male bound against the mast, ''You still alive, Trafalgar!'' Kidd called roughly as he carefully watched the dark haired male's response. Law's shoulders jerked in a manner that indicated a laugh as the younger Supernova's head turned, allowing tired, shadowed eyes to look directly at Kidd.

The redhead blanched slightly, but was glad to see that rebellious spark still glittering within Law's gaze, ''No worse for w...where,...Mister Eustass...'' was the halting reply that left Kidd feeling both relief and worry. Law was fading and before long he would more than likely pass out from blood-loss. It appeared that Doflamingo noticed this too and before either Kidd or Ace could even think of responding the blond thrust the red-hot brand against the soft flesh above the swell of Law's ass. The results were instantaneous.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Jesus fucking _**Christ**_!''

''NO!''

The shrill scream that was torn from Law's raw throat was more than enough to curdle blood and induce nightmares, leaving Kidd and Ace shocked into motionlessness. The screams continued as Law's restrained body arched violently in an attempt to retreat from the burning agony being branded callously into the right side of his lower back, ''Can't have you passing out before I've even branded you, Darlin'. It would be such a shame if I did and I couldn't hear your pretty screams.'' Doflamingo laughed, voice carrying over the screams maliciously.

Law thrashed wildly against the bonds holding him in place and through his screams both Kidd and Ace heard, ''Just kill me! _**Please**_!'' it was here that the 'trance' broke and the two leapt at Doflamingo with the intent to destroy. Doflamingo, sadistically wide grin in place, pulled the brand from Law's flesh and moved back from his newly branded slave in order to avoid the slash of the sharp dagger Kidd carried on his person. Law's screams died with the retreat of the brand and he all but collapsed against the mast, held up only by the ropes securing his limbs as Ace rushed to his side.

The second Ace's fingers touched the blood streaked black hair a rush filled the air as several more bodies dropped onto the deck of Doflamingo's ship. ''CAPTAIN!'' Ace heard a mingle of voices and the pounding of feet on the deck as fighting broke out between the ship's crew and the newest intruders. Ace ignored the commotion in favour of getting Law out of harms way. The freckled male stepped up behind Law's limp body, allowing his sagging head to rest on his left shoulder as he wrapped his left arm carefully around Law's waist, ignoring the blood that was now being pressed to his own skin.

With his right hand Ace freed a small dagger and severed the ropes holding Law's arms and legs in place. The ropes fell to the deck instantly, allowing Ace to step away from the blood splattered mast with his precious bundle held delicately against him. As Ace slipped to his knees Law's crew came running over, fear for their Captain's safety clearly written on their faces. However, it was the Polar Bear; Bepo that moved the closest, reaching out to touch his Captain's face tentatively. The bear appeared to be on the brink of complete meltdown as his onyx eyes danced with tears, ''Captain.'' he whispered in his deep bass voice...it still kind of freaked Ace out, but now was most definitely not the time to dwell on a talking bear.

''Don't worry. He's still breathing, but we need to get him to Chopper as soon as possible.'' Ace informed the worried bear as he glanced down into the unconscious face cradled against his shoulder, ''Hey! Luffy!'' Ace called, over the din of the fighting, to his brother who was flinging a few of the ship's crew overboard. The rubber boy looked up at the sound of his name being called and all but skipped his way over to Ace's side, ''I need you to take him back to Chopper now, Luffy. Be careful not to jostle him, Bro, he's already lost too much blood as it is.'' the older D. Brother said as Luffy gently pulled Law's light body into a one armed hold. He adjusted Law's weight so that he sat in the crook of his left arm and his upper body was draped against Luffy's shoulder.

''Got it, Ace.'' Luffy chirped as his right arm shot up toward the top of the main mast, effectively rocketing the teenager and his new bundle into the air with an excited laugh from the young Straw Hat, ''Be careful with him, Luffy!'' Ace reminded immediately, being well aware of Luffy's short attention span. His brother merely waved back and ran the length of the masts arm before launching himself and Law into the air and back towards the treeline. It was at this point that Ace moved his attention to where Kidd was skirmishing with Doflamingo to see if the blond had noticed Luffy's departure. It appeared that he had, but apparently the need to get his 'property' back was not so paramount...in fact Doflamingo looked fairly relaxed about the current swing in events.

It left a vile aftertaste on Ace's tongue and made his stomach clench nauseatingly, 'Something's not right.' the fire user thought with no little amount of concern. He glanced around the ship at the mounting carnage accumulating on the deck of Doflamingo's ship. It wasn't only the mast that was blood splattered now, but the ship's crew too. However, Ace took notice that even their own rabble were sporting their own injuries, but were most definitely faring much better.

He watched as Kidd continued to grapple with Doflamingo, the blond making sure to keep close quarters with the redhead so he could not properly use his magnetic powers...evidenced by the various metal objects floating around them and threatening to pierce Doflamingo should Kidd manage to get some distance between them. Ace turned his head, taking in Sanji's powerful spinning kick as it took out a small group of advancing challengers. Though, it appeared that the feisty blond had been cut across the ribs, if the blood was anything to go by, and Ace assumed _**that**_ was the reason why Zoro was keeping close to Sanji. The green haired swordsman cut down his own opponents easily and it only appeared that he had broken a mere sweat as his gaze would tick between Sanji and his own fight every couple of seconds. Ace found it rather touching, really.

The Kidd Pirates were doing just fine it appeared and, once Ace confirmed it, so were the Heart Pirates. However, they had overstayed their welcome and it was time to go, ''Pull back!'' Ace called over the roar of battle, ''We're done here! Pull back, now!'' Luffy's crew did as instructed, immediately jumping over the rails into the small boats waiting for them on the water below. It took a bit more coaxing to get Kidd and his crew to retreat and a _**whole**_ lot of force to get Law's enraged crew to obey the orders.

Through-out the retreat overboard Ace carefully watched Doflamingo for any telling reactions to the loss of his 'slave', but failed to see anything indicating the big blond's rage towards the turn of events. The Shichibukai remained where he stood, eerie grin plastered to his face as Ace finally leapt overboard with the others, rotating midair to fire a few shots of flame at strategic places along Doflamingo's ship. As he dropped below the line of the rail he caught Doflamingo's gaze one last time and was alarmed to make directed eye contact with a pair of eyes no longer hidden behind sunglasses.

The dangerous glint in the blond's cunning stare actually frightened Ace as he dropped into the boat waiting below, 'He's not concerned by it.' Ace thought anxiously. He looked up at the slowly burning ship and saw Doflamingo watching them from the railing, smile still firmly in place, ''Get going!'' Kidd barked, also appearing disturbed by Doflamingo's demeanour. The small inboard motors roared to life and the equally small boats took off across the surface of the water towards the shoreline.

As they glanced back at the burning ship they couldn't help but feel that with Doflamingo backed by the flames spreading over the ship's deck it left the man looking like the Devil himself. A devil dressed in gaudy colours and pink feathers. Something most definitely did not add up and it made Law's rescuers feel trepidation for the unknown as they docked and clambered onto the shoreline. Ace turned back to the burning ship and still Doflamingo stood their, watching them as his crew scrambled about trying desperately to quell the flames.

The young Logia held the older male's gaze for only a moment more before he to ran for the treeline, following after the others' retreating figures. The chill that ran down his spine as he retreated into the treeline was more than enough to worry him senseless, 'I will not let that bastard take Law back! I'll die before that happens!' was the dominating thought running wild through Ace's head. He'd much rather die before Law's freedom was compromised again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was hard to get out. I think I sat there staring at a blank page for at least eight hours before I finally managed to type something...sigh. Well, they managed to save Law, but not before Doflamingo branded him. Ace's feelings have already cemented to the point where he would sacrifice his own life for Law (yah...he moves quick. Lol, damn love at first sight! XD), but what's up with Doflamingo's lack of caring?

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed...it just didn't want to work out well (at least to me, anyway).


End file.
